


Breach for the Stars

by Gotcha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), F/M, Flip means that everyones genders are flipped, Flip! Papyrus, Flip! Sans, ITS GONNA BE HOT SMUT, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THERE WILL BE SMUT, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, The other sanses are big, You’re Flip! Sans, like for some reason they’re all the same kind of big while you’re just normal, no beta we die like men, reader - Freeform, reader is sans, the reason won’t be told anytime soon, there will be smut... just saying... and... i go all out... just a fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotcha/pseuds/Gotcha
Summary: You were unceremoniously pulled out of your universe and dropped dead center in some sort of holding cell. At the other side of the bars was a version of you. You were obviously confused, but before you could even verbally say it out loud, the floor gave in under you.Now you’re left with more versions of you, but there’s no wall that’s stopping any of you from getting to each other. Which means you have to do something if you still want to be an unclaimed Omega.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/You, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 328





	1. PROLOGUE : how things are

_“PLEASE DON’T MAKE HER WORK TOO MUCH.”_

“Ea-easy f-for you t-t-to sa-ay.” Alphys grumbled as he couldn’t stop thinking about the look the younger skeleton gave him when she dropped you off here at the labs. Papyrus had a bright smile on, but her aura had that of authority and a lingering hint of threat. You had your back turned so you didn’t see Papyrus practically commanding Alphys nor did you see Alphys almost pissing his pants out of instant fear.

Alphys chewed on the cap of his pen as he anxiously watched you manipulate wires and direct them into places that had you push your arms through until you were practically kissing the metal body of the machine. You could literally fix the connection of the wires without looking at them and that’s serious skill if he could tell someone who doesn’t know it already. Everyone in the labs already knew you were a genius in hiding. And if they didn’t then they were definitely learning that you are one because of how you have memorized the mix-matched wires and are now replacing them to their rightful positions. The reason why there are colored wires is so that everyone could visually differentiate all of them. 

It must be a skeleton thing? Eidetic memory for someone who doesn’t have eyes nor a brain. 

Well that’s not really the problem. Alphys is at the side stewing over his thoughts. How was he supposed to not give you work if you practically did stuff because of the team’s incompetency? Alphys didn’t even ask you to interact with the humans, but you did since you finished your paperwork which was the only thing he made you do. You shouldn’t be doing anything other than staying on your own desk. Alphys didn’t ask you to supervise the interns nor the scientists that were involved, but you did because of your caring nature. You even showed them the ropes of the fine machinery to the point the senior researchers pulled out personal notepads to scribble all of whatever you were telling them. 

Why did Papyrus think he had any power and authority to stop you from doing whatever you want to do?! His orientation was higher than yours, but that doesn’t mean he can dictate anything for you. Not even Papyrus could stop her sister unless you actually were lazy.

And how was Alphys supposed to stop you?! Your omega tendencies are unstoppable and you were meticulous when you do your tasks. Delicate phalanges with caring motions, they were a great combination of success when it comes to handling circuits. You rarely got anxious so you don’t mess up nor do you miss any mistakes that could happen when undergoing an experiment. You were too good at what you do! How would he gather up the courage and tell you no?!

Apparently he didn’t need to gather the courage and shove it into his SOUL because his feet had moved on its own accord. Alphys was trembling with every step he took to get closer to the assembly of the group. You finished up relocating the wires and are screwing up the panel to close it. “San...ssss?”

“yo, alph? **watts** up?” You hummed as you didn’t turn to look at him. He groaned at your pun while most of the group of humans chuckled. Although the one good thing was that you still have your back turned to him. It’s beneficial for Alphys, he didn’t want to actually look at you at all for what he was about to say. 

“... it’s yo-your break time...” You had tensed immediately which had Alphys react the same way. He really hated how every unconscious body movement you do, he’d involuntarily copy it. That’s why he liked your poncho which covered a lot of your movements, but alas, you couldn’t wear your poncho and your lab coat at the same time. 

“i **screwed** up, didn’t i?”

Don’t turn around. 

Don’t turn around!

OMG DON’T TURN AROUND.

dontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnarounddontturnaroundDON

SHIT.

Your disappointment was worse for the SOUL than Papyrus’ disappointment. 

“was jus’ helpin’.” You huffed and stood up once you were done with the panel. You had your skull tilted slightly forward and your shoulders were hunched to make you even smaller than you already are. Alphys can’t help but berate himself as he obviously upset you so much. Sad omega, sad everyone.

“I-I kn-kn-know. But! B-but... you - er - you’re no-not paid to-to help.” In one claw, Alphys was twirling his pen while on his other claw, he had his clipboard clutched tightly to his chest. His claws were scratching the papers and, under all those papers, the plastic of the clipboard. 

Papyrus was a character that made you want to do everything as she pleases. She’s so compelling and it is very terrifying, to the point even Undyne couldn’t say no to her. There’s just something about Papyrus that made Alphys very uncomfortable of the thought when news would come up to her and she’ll know that you were working more than what was asked of. He’s sure he’ll get one of her lectures of a lifetime to the point that Alphys doesn’t want to listen to her voice anymore.

You, however, were a character that made everyone want to let you do whatever as you please. No harm done in letting you mother them. No harm in letting you take care of their problems. No harm in letting you smother them with sisterly/motherly affection. Everything you do is so harmless that you practically unharm everything you touch. 

“i’m still being paid for this, right? it is sorta my job. unless i am getting **wired** just for doing something good?”

You knew you were doing good and now he had implied that you should stop, you’re so sad that Alphys can’t help but feel more sad than what you are feeling. It seems like the skeleton sisters can channel their emotions to other people in certain situations. It definitely works out usually in their favor whether they are conscious of what they’re doing or not. It is certainly working against Alphys as he feels like he shouldn’t have even opened his mouth. 

“i’m a lab assistant... so i’m supposed to assist. to help?” You tried to excuse your so called offense. 

“With the legal documents.” Alphys sighed. 

“i still am helping with legal documents,” you shrugged as you pocketed the screwdriver you had in hand while you lazily waved a hand to the humans around you. “technically they are writing it down as i speak.”

“Break.” Alphys pointed towards the door that led outside of the laboratory they were all in. Quickly ordering you as Alphys still had the audacity left and it might be gone for the next minute or so. “Now.”

“sheesh, alphys. i’m going, i’m going.” You brought up your hands up to try and placate your friend.

“Screwdriver.” He said as he brought up a hand so you could give him the screwdriver before you go. You did so begrudgingly then dragged your feet to go out. “If you’re gonna take a nap, go to the lounge room. Don’t sleep on your desk.” Why is it that when Alphys is all over you, he doesn’t stutter as much. You huffed quietly as you had a thought in mind.

“yes, dad.” You hissed as you went out of the door and shut it closed behind you. 

You couldn’t keep up your permagrin and a scowl had replaced it. You weren’t allowed to do much of anything anywhere. Everyone you knew was babying you because of your orientation, the worst part is - is that everyone knew you! So you can’t exactly come up to any monster without them answering to their basic instinct of shielding an omega. It’s nice to know that you weren’t in any danger at all, but you worked very hard to where you are now.

The monster community knows about your single HP and being an omega topped it off so you were the most sheltered bitch anyone will ever get to meet. The most sheltered as well as the most rebellious omega one will chance to meet. You perfected the round-about way just so people could let you do things since it was logical to do so. The only ones you couldn’t fool as much were your close friends and family. 

You just wanted some respect without the need to manipulate anyone.

And the respect you wanted was usually given by these humans - at least the decent ones- who don’t adhere to monster dynamics.

You shook your skull and headed inside your office. The office you’re currently sharing with Alphys since you’re his lab assistant. The blue poncho you’ve treasured so dearly was hanging over your chair. Shrugging off the lab coat you had on, you switched the two clothes and happily pulled the poncho over your skull. You toed off the slip-on shoes and shoved your feet back into your usual boots while you put on your gloves. You felt better wearing your clothes. 

You don’t feel like taking a nap right now, but you’re kinda hungry. There was a small blue lunchbox atop of your desk. You took it into your hands as you walked to the corner of the room. A shortcut there would lead you to an alleyway beside two towering buildings. Not much daylight passes through, therefore it’s a good enough spot to use your shortcuts. You walked out of the alleyway and followed the sidewalk to head towards one of the buildings. 

“Hey, Sans!”

“Hello, Sans!”

You pulled your teeth back into a grin, waving a hand to the dog couple standing by the embassy’s entrance doors. “dogamy, dogaressa, you’re upfront huh? **door** ing your best in guarding, i see.” You said with a wink to the pair of Dogi.

Dogamy laughed while his wife merely shook her head and huffed at you. “RG 01 and RG02 are training right now. We’re in this shift while they’re busy. Actually, when you leave the building, LD and GD should be standing in our places.”

“i know you’re on duty, but a pet for a job well done is in order?” You said with your free hand up to emphasize a pet.

“Just one.” Dogaressa reminded, although she sounds like she wanted more than that. But it is what you said, they were still in duty.

“of course.. lower to my height, will ya?” You chuckled. They complied and crouched down to your height as well as lowered their heads for you to reach the top of them. Dogaressa was closer to your hand and you petted her head first, making sure to scratch behind her head for good measure and she hummed in happiness. She resumed her position by the door and let Dogamy have his turn for a pet. You gave him a pet as well, but you scratched under his chin and his foot thumped happily on the ground.

“i’ll see you two around.” You took a step back and Dogamy raised to his full height.

“Bye, Sans! Thanks for the pet!”

“See you around, Sans. Don’t go sleeping in odd places.”

You shrugged at them with a shit-eating smile as you passed through them and into the embassy itself. As you were walking, you can still hear the couple conversing.

“Ah~ I seriously love Sans pets!”

“You love her pets better than mine?”

“No! My wifey’s pets are always better than anyone else’s! I love your pets above all!”

“Hmmph. You should.”

You readjusted your hold of your lunchbox as you passed by the reception area, a deer monster named Ylid nodded in your direction and continued to type on her computer. You went ahead to go through the corridor of offices, one of which would lead to your sister’s. Opening the door to her office shows that she wasn’t there, but you still stepped in and shut the door behind you. You put down your lunchbox on the office table which had nothing much on it other than the occasional pens and papers neatly stacked to the side as well as a few binder books. 

If Papyrus wasn’t in the office, she was most definitely outside, surely training RG01 and RG02 if what Dogamy said was true. At the back end of the room was a huge window with its curtains covering it. You walked towards it and lifted it just a bit to peek out and see behind. True enough, you saw Papyrus jumping high to avoid RG02’s cutlass sword. Using her flexibility, Papyrus maneuvered a backflip kick right into RG02’s chin. The kick was strong enough for the dragon monster to stumble backwards. As the dragon monster fell, a bunny monster came from behind and dropped unceremoniously on top of her.

You could see Undyne clapping off imaginary dust from his hands and Papyrus raised a hand for a high-five which Undyne was quick to give. The Captain’s eye zeroed in on you and he immediately informed Papyrus, if by the sudden turn of her head and a huge wave of an arm to you was anything to get by. You gave them a small wave and stepped back to close the curtain again. You sighed as you flopped down on Papyrus’ office chair. 

You love your sister with all of your soul. You were all she had and she was all you have. Smothered her as she grew up. Also making sure she grew to be the big and strong alpha she is now. 

Of course, she grew up into a fine alpha.

The problem was that she turned into a **fine alpha**. 

Now, Papyrus has taken it upon herself to take care of you ever since she shed her stripes. Everything you taught her came back to bite you in the coccyx. She bit rather hard, might you add.

It goes without saying, you were right.

The problem was that **you were right**.

You taught her to be kind. You taught her to be caring. You taught her good manners. You taught her responsibilities and possible consequences. A great deal of things you taught her. That was in your nature, to tend and to nurture upon those who are in need. Ever since that one accident, Papyrus needed you the most and you never stopped when it comes to Papyrus. 

The one thing you might have forgotten to teach was how to be respectful. It actually was good, in the end? Papyrus had befriended Undyne because she had idolized him for being a great Captain of the Royal Guard. She stood all day and night outside of Undyne’s humble abode and patiently waited for him to acknowledge her. Even if he ordered her to go home and the so, she never listened. But yeah, Papyrus has no respect at all. And because of that, she never lets you do anything even if you were the older one! It was the job of the older one to take care of the younger, but apparently not in this household. 

After Papyrus finished school and stopped wearing stripes, she went to take on jobs that you were already handling with, jobs you worked on to keep the both of you afloat. She replaced you and tried to do as best as she could. Apparently, she learned that omegas are the most fragile and they needed to be taken care of and must be protected. She heard that omegas are well sought after because they can make good babies and be great mothers. Papyrus was so paranoid that she thought there was a mysterious monster who was out there lurking in the trees and waiting to kidnap you. She was afraid someone would use you for making babies. It was honestly tiring to have such a determined little alpha that wouldn’t leave your side out of fear that you wouldn’t be strong enough to defend yourself. 

It was cute, so to say because you were actually strong enough to defend yourself. You weren’t just an omega. 

But it sucked up too much of your energy to pacify your little sister. 

At first, it was funny that Papyrus thought you were weak and that you shouldn’t be doing heavy work. When you meant heavy work, you meant any type of action that needs you to lift a phalange. She wanted to clean the dishes, you let her. She started to cook you breakfast — and lunch as well as dinner. It tasted awful, but a few lessons with you got her on the right track. She stole the cleaning supplies you were gonna use to clean up the mess of the kitchen and you didn’t have the heart to go against it. You practically dozed off on the couch while she was cleaning up after herself. It took you a few days before you got tired of it. 

You weren’t actually tired. You could do cartwheels a thousand times. If only you could because Papyrus would then be there to lecture you how you could break a bone from doing so.

Your sister is both your blessing and your curse.

Ever since the barrier was down, a new fear struck upon your sister. A fear of humans. A fear of humans around you, to be precise. 

In the beginning, she wanted to befriend all humans. She thought there was an amount of goodness in all of them, as you have taught her (not really, you just said that there was goodness in the SOUL which Papyrus translated it as there is goodness in everyone with a SOUL). That everyone could be a good person if they tried. And so Papyrus tried to be a good person and get as much friends with the humans as she could, to learn from them as much as they could let her. But after meeting with them a couple of times, your sister learned to keep to herself when interacting with the humans. You wanted to teach them all a lesson or two for what they have done to your sister. Only if you could because from then on Papyrus didn’t let you come with her for the succeeding meetings. 

Humans were vicious creatures that preyed on the weaknesses of anyone that opposed them, even the pacifist monsters such as them that only wanted to cohabit with humankind in peace. They exploited the fact that six innocent children were murdered and they have nit-picked every information of the dynamic system the monsters have established. It was a gruesome handful of months that you were actually being threatened, mocked and humiliated for your orientation. 

But that was all in the past.

It’s been a year now and you’ve managed to convince Papyrus that you must help her with bills. Her work in the embassy is just enough for the two of you to live up here in the surface, but it’s cutting up a lot of corners. You refuse to let Papyrus shoulder the responsibility and you refuse to be such a huge burden on her.

Admittedly, that caused a lot of arguments between you two.

But you finally got a job.

A job even Papyrus could manipulate so that you wouldn’t have to work much. Still a job, nonetheless.

You were the older sister, you don’t need your sister’s word just so you could work. Alas, your sister is too great for your own good that she could practically imprison you in your room. 

You weren’t **skull** king.

You definitely are not **skull** king.

Speaking of skulls, one of the binder books on top of Papyrus’ desk had suddenly flung itself to smack you in the face. You whimpered in surprise, your hands coming up to cover your frontal bone. Your eyelights had zeroed in on the other materials on top of the desk and you ducked just in time to miss another binder book to the face. At the peripheral of your vision, you could see a part of your poncho that was over the chair’s armrest, it was flapping and whipping as if there’s wind that could do so inside the office. A glance to the door in front of you showed that it was shut close. It must have been the window, but you don’t remember openi—

Your thoughts blanked out when you saw a huge black hole behind you.It was almost the same size of the windows overlooking the training area. Reality is being distorted right before your eye sockets as you stared at the mesh that happened on the wall and the floor. 

The opening in the fabric of space and time is making a mess out of Papyrus’ office and it was pissing you off more than it was making you scared. Papyrus deemed this small space as her territory and she made it as immaculate as she could. No weird ass portal is allowed to create disorder upon your Papyrus’ territory. With a blink of your sockets, you could feel your left eye socket ablaze with blue while the right eyelight had snuffed out. A flick of your hands had immediately engulfed them with blue magic, taking hold of all of the objects that were being sucked into the portal and trying to replace them into their respective slots. You even had blue magic around the office chair as it was being sucked into the portal. 

Now that you have everything under control, you can figure out what to do with this portal.

How did that get here?

“SISTER!” Papyrus sang in joy as she flung open the door. 

You lost focus, you were intently thinking about possibly taking a risky shortcut as Papyrus took the momentous time to barge into her own office. The blue magic that kept everything in place had flickered. You lost the connection and everything was being sucked back into the portal. This included the rolling office chair that belonged to Papyrus, in which you were currently sitting on. You yelped as the chair was pulled into the portal, you struggled to gather enough magic for a shortcut due to desperation. You weren’t the only one panicking as a blue glow covered your entire being. 

Your eyelights snapped to Papyrus who had put up an arm to encase you in blue magic. The two of you were visibly frightened when her magic flickered on and off. It was gradually decreasing in strength and you had to check to be sure. It turns out the bending of time and space could inevitably cause magic to lose its effect. 

When Papyrus lost her magic connection to you, you gathered enough magic to summon a huge bone. A bone that was longer than the width of the portal and it had managed to block it. You hugged it as tight as you could when it was enough to dangle you on the edge of the portal. You could feel the portal leeching onto the magic of the summoned bone, but you desperately energized your literal lifeline just enough for Papyrus to bolt for you. 

You made the mistake of letting one of your arms unwrap from the bone to reach out for your sister. The magic you were channelling to the bone had cut off and the bone had dematerialized. 

“SANS!” Papyrus had thrusted her arm so that she could grab hold of whatever she could. That of which was your poncho, however, the pull of the portal was too strong and your skull slipped right through the poncho. You panicked and clutched on to the other end of your poncho, your claws most likely ripping holes into the cloth. You’ll worry about that, later... if you managed to get out of this situation. 

“DON’T WORRY, SANS. I GOT YOU.” Papyrus said, although her words were shaky and it was obvious she was in a whole lot of pressure. “I’M GOING TO SLOWLY PULL YOU OUT. I WON’T LET GO.” In all honesty, you weren’t worried she’d let go of you, but rather she might lose her stance. The shift of gravity due to the portal has now made the wall with the windows as the ground. Papyrus dangerously stood by the edge of the portal. You were surprised that she didn’t break the glass from how hard she just jumped from the door to get to the end of the room and maneuvered to stand on the window. 

You couldn’t say anything in response, but you gave her a nod and you felt the cloth of your poncho being tugged. As you were slowly making your way to the room, you noticed that you were essentially becoming heavier. Your eyelights wobbled as you watched Papyrus stumble on her footing and you saw that the portal was widening and getting too close to Papyrus. If it got any bigger then Papyrus would eventually get sucked in. 

...

You can’t let that happen.

You tried to create a shortcut once more, but whatever magic you could gather was immediately sucked into the portal. It was then that you felt that you were being pulled into it adamantly. The portal wanted to get you and it’ll get anything with it just so it could. 

“papyrus! please... stop!” You shouted and she had stopped her motions as you had begged her to, but the look on her face told you that she wouldn’t be changing her plans.

“I GOT YOU, SANS. EVERYTHING’S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! TRUST ME.”

“papy... everything’s gonna be alright.” You repeated softly. Your eyelights not wavering from hers. 

“SANS, YOU BETTER NOT!”

“just... trust me.” You choked as you were even scared of what you were about to do.

“I GOT YOU! DON’T!”

“i’m sorry...” You bit on the bone of your lip and you let go of your beloved poncho.

“FUCK! NOOOO—-“

Was the last words you heard before you were sucked in and everything was taken away from you. 


	2. Chapter 1 : don’t fall for me yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> You were sour that you couldn’t work even though you have a job now. As you were waiting for Papyrus in her office, a portal appeared behind you. Papyrus came in at the wrong time and you sacrificed yourself so that Papyrus wouldn’t get pulled in with you.
> 
> Now:  
> You met your alternate. Then your alternate meets a human who thinks that your alternate is their friend. You found bone protrusions from the body of the vertical tunnel you were falling through. You stood on the last bone protrusion to analyze your surroundings.

You fell right through the portal and it took such a short time for you to pop out of it than you thought it would take. You kept falling from the ceiling straight to the solid ground. Your bones rattled on impact and you groaned in pain. It would have been nice to be wearing your poncho so that it have padded some of the impact. Alas, you had to part with it just so Papyrus could be safe back at home while you were here.

Wherever here is.

You rolled to your side, releasing a small whimper. Bringing up a hand to rub the occipital area of your skull where you were hit when you fell. Your eye sockets were scrunched in pain as well as shock. When you opened them, you were greeted with a cement wall. A gasp sounded behind you and you sat up first before you turned your attention to it.

What you saw made you gasp similarly to how they have done so. You were in a room, three walls of cement while the fourth wall stood metal bars the size of your pelvis and spaces in between that were wide enough for your arms to pass through. However, the reason you gasped was standing behind those bars. The skeleton had pressed themselves to the bars and their eye sockets were peeking through what little space there was in the bars.

It’s... you?

Well it should be you if you abided to the dress code of the laboratory.

But it’s you!

You who neatly wears the lab coat over a blue hoodie and wears a white button up shirt that is tucked into black pants and even a belt! You look rather spiffy if someone asked you. 

_“you’re... tiny.”_ Was the first thing they said and you immediately puffed out your boney cheeks in indignation. Okay, nice going for first impressions, other you. 

_ “excuse you? you look like we have the same height.” _

They shook their head and slipped their arm through one of the spaces of the bars. _“we don’t have much time to argue. hurry, take this.”_ The skeleton threw an object towards you and you struggled to catch it. The object jumping in your arms before you managed to catch it into the palm of your hands. It was so small. It was a micro chip of some sort. These things are extra fragile, why would other you throw such a thing? 

_“give that to the oldest one.”_ Other you said. You were entirely confused. You slowly stood up on to your feet. 

What did they give you?

Who should you give this to?

The oldest one? Is there going to be an elder? 

Is this for some ritual?

What?

You’re confused. 

Before you could even ask anything or probably curse at them, the floor beneath your feet opened up. The breath you didn’t know you were taking had been taken away as you were slowly realizing that you were falling again. You clenched your hand tightly to keep hold of what was given to you, but you couldn’t help but scream for the skeleton that was watching you fall with a guilty look on their countenance. 

Is falling gonna be a reoccurring affair from now on? It would be nice if it weren’t for the probability that you might fall to your death. Nothing like losing your center of gravity to a void and flying through the darkness just to dust at the end, ah bliss.

Not.

> Reboot systems.
> 
> 085 disconnected from main power line. 
> 
> Affix 085 to power generator.
> 
> Launch sequence.
> 
> Thirty second mark, 085-1 appeared to designated secondary cell as per calculations. 
> 
> One minute mark, energy successfully encompasses center of containment cell. 
> 
> Four minutes and seventeen seconds passed, 085 has summoned in the presence of 085-1. 
> 
> The aforementioned summon is another being which closely resembles 085-1, it is classified as 085-2H for future reference.Unlike previous 085-2 appearances, 085-2H is approximately the same size as 085-1.
> 
> Brief interaction between 085-1 and 085-2H which was initiated by 085-1, researchers and security personnel excused this out of curiosity. 
> 
> Foreign language identified as the one used on the instance 085-1 and 085-2A communicated. 
> 
> 085-2H shall be observed once it comes into contact with other 085-2 entities. 
> 
> Tests employing E-class personnel shall be considered.

A click sounded once the recorder was shut off. The file of the recording was quickly transferred into a computer and saved into a folder for safe keeping. The human stood up from his chair to flip the switch that would reboot the whole machine system. The human was about to sit back when another human passed behind him. “Send in a bird.” She said as she effectively frightened the first human and he almost missed sitting on the chair.

“A-a bird?” He stuttered as he readjusted himself.

“Yes, a bird.” The woman nodded as she stood before the monitors that displayed multiple areas that houses the various skeletons summoned by the machine except for one skeleton. “This is the one instance when 085-1 showed any interest. It shows up when tests involving 085 commence. We have to figure out if one of our hypothesis which is about 085-1’s interest of jumping in to the portal or if it is inherently curious as so what comes out of the portal.”

There were six regions specifically designed within the huge containment that would stimulate 085-2 entities. Food was supplied daily as it seems that all animals that were essentially living in the environment were killed and eaten by the skeletons residing in containment. There were observations of the skeletons eating fruits coming from plant life. As of the moment, none of the skeletons have emerged and seen in video surveillance, but they are lurking in there. 

“It was always the 085-2 entity that initiate a conversation. Even then, 085-1 rarely replies back.” The researcher’s eyes glanced to a screen where 085-1 would reappear in a passage. Two security personnel were standing at attention on either side of the door leading to 085-1’s containment cell and officially escorted it inside.

“Maybe we finally found an identical 085-1?” Hypothesized the junior researcher as he was scribbling on a paper. 

There wasn’t much inside 085-1’s cell, aside from the figure sitting in the corner. A bed for it to sleep, a treadmill for decoration as it never had stepped up on it ever since it was requested, a study desk and accompanying chair as well as a computer. The computer wasn’t even connected to the internet, but it was used to transfer data when 085-1 wants a science reference to read about. The higher-ups had given permission to relay soft copies of outdated science references straight into the computer. That’s what it usually does in its free time, delve into files and drinking ketchup oddly enough. 

“Maybe so? I just want to monitor 085-2H since it is inevitable for it to interact with the others that are considerably twice its size. Let’s say it shall be the experimental subject while 085-1 shall be the controlled subject.”

“We have to personally interact with 085-2H just to compare between the two.” The junior male reminded as he looked up to stare into the screens as well.

“Once 085-2H has settled in an area and adapted with the company, then we can send in Class E personnel and gauge the possibilities to interact intellectually with it.”

“What if it was attacked? It is fairly small and looks very fragile. Another mishap of 085-2B and 085-2E is bound to happen..”

“Then we shall hope that it can defend itself or probably gain the favor of one them to protect it. Otherwise, we got evidence that we can base out from and 085-1 must remain in isolation.”

“All for the sake of science.”

The senior researcher smirked once she heard her junior mutter that phrase. “Yes, you’re starting to learn how it’s done here, boy.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. Finally one of the skeletons turned up in surveillance and she narrowed her sights at it. 

“All for the sake of science.” She repeated mostly to herself. 

_“i wasn’t informed you would be coming...”_ White eyelights shifted to the figure that stood at the corner of his cell. The figure was sitting at the corner, blankly staring at the floor. His eyes didn’t raise to acknowledge the true owner of the provided cell. The skeleton’s brow ridge furrowed as he wasn’t given a simple mechanical greeting. From where he stood, he could feel the melancholy coming from the human male. Sans turned to the metal door that he entered from not a second ago, knocking his phalanges on the surface and calling out to the two security guards that stood outside of his cell. “hey, are you going to remove 023 anytime soon? i’d want to sleep in my own cell alone.”

“You have to deal with him, orders from S7.” Grumbled one of the guards, not wanting to explain to the skeleton, but needing to so that he wouldn’t pester them anymore.

Sans’s eyelights constricted until they were tiny dots in his sockets. He could feel his magic reacting to his nervous agitation and he could feel the beads of magic sweat forming on his skull. He didn’t know much of the organization that holds him  ~~ prisoner ~~ as an over glorified guest, but he knew the chain of command associated. The S7 were the head honchos of the organization and their word is law. Whatever is going on with 023, he needs to either find out and fix it or don’t find out but still need to fix it. Either way, they are expecting him to do something for the guy.

Today is not the day.

_“They messed with the machine again, didn’t they?”_ A glance to the man had showed that he was now leaning against the wall. The irises of his eyes glowing an abnormal red which had put off the skeleton when he first encountered the human, but now Sans felt calm to see the color instead of the black he saw when the human refused to look up at him earlier. 

“ _yeah..._ ” Sans brought up his hand to scratch at the back of his vertebrae, his eyelights turning downwards as he spoke. “ _didn’t want to miss it_.”

“ _Sit with me, Sans_.” The human patted the space next to hum. Sans shrugged as he had long past established that the human was of no threat to him. He took the few steps and flopped on his coccyx to sit next to the man. The man nodded his head in appreciation and crossed his arms over his chest, an action which brought much interest to Sans. His eyes stared at the muscles flexing under the skin. The man noticed he was being scrutinized and tried to relax. It still did not fool Sans though. “ _Were they... did your brother pass through it?_ ” The man queried.

“ _no_...” Sans shook his skull. “ _it seems that the portal keeps changing locations. they weren’t able to lock on to my universe. i don’t think they’ll be able to_.”

The word ‘luckily’ or it’s counterpart of ‘luck’ was left in the air, but it was obvious that if such an event were to happen - it wouldn’t be good.

“ _So the portal does lock onto something_.” The man noted, Sans inwardly flinched as he was able to start connecting the dots. “ _What does it lock on to, Sans_?”

“... _it locks onto me_.” He muttered quietly. 

“ _Onto you_?” The man shot out his hand that was previously crossed over his chest to hold onto Sans’ femur. He then wiggled on his spot to stop leaning on the wall to face the skeleton seriously. “ _So you’re saying that every time they mess with the machine, they drag in a Sans from another universe and into this facility?_ ”

“... _yeah?_...” Sans was looking at the human’s eyes to the human’s hand that was touching him then back to the eyes. He didn’t need to be touching him at all, but he was. For someone who had no nerves, it was unnerving to him.

“ _More of you being separated from their brothers_...” It sounds depressing when he had to say it. 

“... _yeah... uhm.. although it’s nice to see you outside of your facility and all, but i don’t think you’re here to talk about the machine._ ” Sans plucked the man’s hand off of his leg and shoved his limb to himself.

“ _I wanted to know_...”

“ _romulus_.” Upon the usage of his name, the name stiffened and hung his head in slight shame. “ _the s7 wouldn’t have accepted your travel here, this facility have active warheads at the ready. this is the exact facility you shouldn’t be caught alive in_.”

“ _As long as I’m here, the warheads are deactivated and will remain offline_.”

_ “those are the fail-safe for 015. why would the s7 consider such a deal?” _

_“For someone who doesn’t belong to this universe, you sure are very worried about it_.” Romulus tried to distract Sans, deviate from the topic as much as he could. It would have worked if he was talking to somebody else.

“ _my morals aside, why are you here?_ ” Sans sighed and shook his skull. 

“ _I... need a friend_...” His red eyes now stared down at his hands which he clasped together by his lap. Romulus’ statement had hit something deep in Sans’ SOUL. The two of them barely knew each other. Well Romulus knew more about Sans, but that has no connection to how Romulus would think they are more than acquaintances. 

“ _geez, pal. when you say it like that_...” Sans sheepishly scratched his zygomatic bone.

_“Remus died yesterday_.” Romulus said which shocked Sans. He met the guy and their interaction was weird in its entirety, but he didn’t have any bad blood with the human. He surely never wished ill comings to him, not even death. Remus had a character to him and he amused Sans greatly. So to think that the man died—

_ “He was my younger brother...” _

_“i’m sorry for your loss.”_ Sans forlornly whispered. It must have been hard for Romulus, now understandably needing a friend in this place. Sans never knew the feeling of needing someone else at the times he lost Papyrus to the genocidal human. He admired the human for reaching out, something he knew he could never do back in his universe. 

When he lost Papyrus, all he wanted was to have him back. All Sans needed was Papyrus, no one else. He couldn’t exactly go to anyone for comfort. Not to Grillby who helped him stand on his own feet and support himself and his little brother. Not Alphys who he helped and owed much of her excellence to him. Not to Asgore who also helped him as he was struggling to provide anything Papyrus wants and needs.

He didn’t have anyone who he thought could help him with what he was going through.

But Romulus did.

Romulus had Sans.

Romulus, oddly enough, thought that Sans could help him. 

“ _I know that it seems strange_.” Romulus’ eyelids shut as he breathed in and out as evenly as he could, trying not to break out and cry in front of Sans. “ _Your brother is alive back at where you were from.”_

There were times... run throughs... when Papyrus was dead and remained dead until the human resets. Romulus didn’t know because Sans haven’t told him any of those times.

_“You and your brother were separated because of this situation. Like how we were separated from each other due to a situation_.” Romulus lifted a hand to rub his fingers against his temple and massage it in a circular manner. “ _I... I don’t know... I just thought that since you were also an older brother, I could seek comfort. It’s... oh God this is so awkward.”_

_“i understand where you’re coming from_.” Sans said, hopefully to placate the man as his words were starting to stutter and his hands were visibly shaking. “ _don’t worry, i’m here for you.”_

It was nice...

To finally say that you’re here for someone.

Even though Sans desperately wanted to tell those words to his alternates.

It was nice to vocalize it to someone who wanted to hear them.

It itches the back of his cranium, he had to ask. “ _how long did it take to convince the s7 to deactivate the warheads?”_

Remulus had a small smile on his face as he wiped the back of his hand against his closed eyes. “ _I was already in a plane before my sense of hearing came back._ ”

_ “what? so it wasn’t under your request?” _

_ “The researchers assigned to me had called in an emergency when I malfunctioned after hearing the news. They thought you could be of use and bring me back because they have tried all methods to distract me.” _

_“well, i am a distracting skellie.”_ Sans winked.

_ “Watching you drink ketchup is distracting, that’s what.” _

Your phone, where is your phone?

You won’t be able to keep hold of the microchip much longer if you’re going to need both hands to save you somehow. 

You don’t know what you’ll do to stop from falling, but you know you need all **hands** on deck.

Damn you for punning in times of need.

Papyrus was right, you need to **fall** out of that habit.

Damn the stars! You know what! You’re keeping the punning, it’s never let you **down** before.

Hopefully you can get down! And stay on the ground for quite some time! You have enough of this falling for a lifetime. 

You were patting down your shorts with your free hand and found your phone inside one of the pockets. You clutched your phone and powered it up to pick out your dimensional inventory. The chances of losing the microchip are significantly higher than losing your phone. At least with your phone, you can track it while you could barely see the microchip. You selected an empty slot to fill in. 

Glove with chip

It took your glove!

You were holding onto the chip so tight that it took your glove.

You know what? Never fucking mind! Take the damn glove, you’ll worry about it later!

You can worry about EVERYTHING later. 

Your priority is to stop falling. 

Somehow...

You pocketed your phone again and looked ahead or rather looked down as you were faced there. The vertical tunnel you were falling through had no lights, but eye sockets did not need light to see. You could clearly see something blue at the end which you’re definitely getting closer to. There were a lot of bone protrusions at the near end of the tunnel and it looked stable enough to grab ahold of. 

You stretched as far as you possibly could, but missed one by an inch. It’s okay, there were a lot more to chance yourself with. You were able to grab hold of another bone, but with today’s luck, your phalanges slipped. Fortunately, a bone longer than the ones you’ve passed by had caught you, the force of impact made you whimper. You weren’t in pain per se, intent was needed to decrease HP. Although you could definitely feel the slam after falling at high speeds. 

It goes without saying, you’re highly sensitive to intent. It is what kept you alive for this long. Sensing the intent at a huge radius was advantageous as you could determine how to dodge or deflect or completely ignore whatever you could deem as a danger. Although you could sense intent to help you gain an upper hand to your problems. You could determine through intent if something is to aid you or if it is to hinder you. You could explicitly feel a type of intent at the end of the bone you’re on so you plan on examining it. 

Pulling yourself up and standing upright was easy. You huffed through your nasal bone and you checked over where you stood to look down. There were tons of bones slammed to the metal body of the tunnel. The magic underlying the bones were permanent and emitted power that you could feel through your boots. Whoever made these bones had huge magic reserves. All of them were remarkably larger than what you could construct. It could be at a par to what Papyrus manifest when practicing her magic. 

It’s as if these are bone constructs of an Alpha skeleton...

It’s as if... there are Alpha skeletons down there.

You are not excited after coming up with that conclusion. You are dreading to continue. A glance upwards showed that the room you fell out of is a huge distance away, probably three or four levels up. The only choice is to get down. You carefully treaded along the bone you were on, walking closer to the metal wall where you felt a type of intent. Now that you have your bare hand’s metacarpal pressed against the metal, you could identify the intent.

The intent to create, but not the creation of the bone construct you were standing upon.

It was an intent to create a shortcut.

A shortcut was made here.

It was MADE.

Could it possibly be made by you? The other you which you’ve met when you were spat out by that portal. But you weren’t able to detect the Alpha scent from them. Now that you weren’t falling with mild panic, you think you haven’t smelled a nick of a scent from the alternate you. Unless they were wearing magic suppressants. But why would you need suppressants if you’re Alpha? Perhaps the other you is an omega? 

The magic imprint on the bone and the shortcut has the same wavelength. Your Papyrus can summon a huge bone like this. Could the other you’s Papyrus be able to summon one too? And possibly make and use shortcuts?

You shook your head and slipped through the shortcut before you could dwell more into your thoughts. The shortcut you’ve used brought you to the bone that hung at the actual end of the tunnel, the blue color you were gazing while you were falling came from the leaves of a huge tree. 

At this vantage point, you can get a glimpse of your environment. Directly below the tunnel was the tree of life or something according to that, it stood on an island and surrounding the island was a glowing lake akin to Waterfall’s waters back in the Underground, you couldn’t see the bottom of the lake. Beyond the lake was what could be considered the mainland in this place, thick foliage at the forefront of the shore. Connecting the island and the mainland is a long wooden bridge, suspected to be done by whoever was here before you. You could easily determine that there are different zones in this cell, but that’s what you could see from the varying trees and their distinct colors. 

More reason to discover by exploring.

There was another shortcut at the end of the bone. Where it leads to is currently unknown. Hopefully down there. You’ve had enough of jumping into the unknown. Even if you use the shortcut that would eventually lead you to the same unknown, at least it would be different than jumping and falling. Shortcuts are familiar to you in a way, they don’t fail you.

What will you choose?

You weren’t able to think as much. Your first warning had to be a loud whine. A familiar loud whine that could be associated with one of your attacks. The bone you were standing upon was blasted through the middle. The eyelights in your sockets had disappeared and your environment was monochromatic that had the colors of fear and self-preservation had flashed into your sights. Flight instincts has now taken over your actions and shoved your rational mind at the backseat. 

You were being attacked, you need to RUN.

Your peripheral sight was suddenly darker than it used to be when you could distinguish all colors. What you could see with your primary sight was distinguishably faded. But with your flight instincts, every escape and every hiding place were more colorful than it usually is. It was incredibly handy right now. All you needed to do was to find a way to get to it. The spot that was the brightest was on the other half of the bone, the one that was still embedded into the wall of the tunnel. 

You ran on the surface of the falling bone to jump and barely sunk the claws of your gloveless hand into the embedded bone. Another warning of a loud whine was what pushed you to swing you leg up and haul ass to the metal body of the tunnel wall. 

Shortcut! 

Shortcut need shortcut.

Anywhere is better than here. 

ANYWHERE IS BETTER THAN HERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> Hello! I want to give my thanks to those who have commented on this story. It really fueled me to do my best. Please bear with me, this really is a reader insert you’re just Sans. It’s... confusing but yeah uhmm please consider the story, I swear this is good. 
> 
> Oh! I also made a sketch of poncho Reader. It’s in a link at the work end notes! Please check it out. You’re adorable.


	3. Chapter 2 : A HUNTING WE WILL GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> You met your alternate. Then your alternate meets a human who thinks that your alternate is their friend. You found bone protrusions from the body of the vertical tunnel you were falling through. You stood on the last bone protrusion to analyze your surroundings.
> 
> Now:  
> Delve more into the story as you meet the berries of your kind. What really happened before the blaster broke the bone you were standing on. Who lives on the mother tree of the island and who else lives on the mainland. Every skeleton knows how uncomfortable it could be when their eyelights disappeared in their eye sockets. But what else can make a skeleton feel uncomfortable?

Light blared through the leaves and branches. It wasn’t too bright, however, it was bright enough to wake up someone who is a light sleeper. A soft moan emitted from the awoken monster. The monster stretched his body or rather, he tried to. One of his arms was unfortunately pinned under the fibula of a parasite and the parasite had the audacity to lay his dirty boot on top of his ribcage.

Just his luck! Disturbed by the systematic clock only to be greeted with a position his wayward alternate had wound himself up in.

With his free hand, he grabbed the perturbing individual by the ankle. He had no sense of restraint whatsoever. So when he flung the pesky parasite off of himself, he had actually flung the skeleton off of the tree nest they reside in. The skeleton had jolted awake once he felt his whole being lifted by the ankle and any lingering drowsiness that was left from his rather rude awakening had completely left when he found himself falling off his humble abode.

“ _OOF!_ ” He groaned as he landed on the ground on his back. His SOUL hammering and it rattled against his bones, rattling pretty loudly inside his ribcage. The thrown out skeleton had his eye sockets wide open to carefully add up the conditions of how he got there exactly. His blue eyelights was hazy. From his position, he could see the one responsible for throwing him out by the edge of the top tree trunk. “ _GOOD MORNING, BLACK._ ” He hissed out, put off that he threw him out. Black didn’t need to do so. If he wanted him to do something, he could have at least asked him. 

“ _LAY YOUR HANDS AND FEET OFF OF ME NEXT TIME. KEEP YOUR BONES TO YOURSELF, I’M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU IN ANY WAY._ ” Black’s skull twisted into a scowl as he gazed down at the spread out skeleton. 

“ _DON’T WORRY, BLACK!_ ” Replied the skeleton with a grin, slowly getting his bearings. “ _THERE’S NOTHING ATTRACTIVE ABOUT YOU, SO I WON’T INTENTIONALLY JUMP ON YOUR BONES IF I CAN HAVE A SAY ON IT!_ ”

_ “WHY YOU LOUDMOUTH—“ _

_“TECHNICALLY, YOU’RE A LOUDMOUTH TOO!”_ He chided as he got up from his laid out position. _“WE AREN’T THAT MUCH DIFFERENT.”_

_“DISRESPECTFUL!”_ Black was irked by the reminder that he quickly came up with a punishment. “ _FOR YOUR MISDEED, YOU SHOULD GO HUNT US BREAKFAST._ ” He punctuated it with a point of his phalange that led out to the wooden bridge. 

_“HMMPH! YOU SHOULD PRACTICE YOUR GOOD MANNERS_.” He was patting down his armor and his shorts as he said that. It prompted Black to squawk in his ire. “ _I’M ONLY GOING TO HUNT JUST BECAUSE I’M ALREADY DOWN HERE. I DON’T ANSWER TO YOU, BLACK.”_

_“THE SAME PRINCIPLE APPLIES TO YOU TOO, BLUE._ ” Black rolled his eyelights and made a shooing motion with his hand. Blue huffed, but turned around to head off towards the mainland. 

All of this was ridiculous. Why did he have to get stuck with the second role and with a jackass like Black? Blue’s nasal bone scrunched as he had traversed the bridge. He’s honestly lucky that he somehow got along with Black because they were relatively of the same mindset. Of course Black’s mindset is more... evil. Black could have just shoved him off and away instead of just flinging him off the tree. No HP was lost, but he didn’t have to go such lengths!

Past the lake and the shore of the mainland were thick timbers. The canopy trees shaded the land from the artificial lighting above them. Nothing beats the authentic sun with its warm rays. It was a reminder that after all he have been through, he is still trapped by humans. What is worse here is that humans rudely pulled him out of his universe and then imprisoned him in this second rate habitat and called it a day!

No roof over their heads. No beds to lay themselves on. They just expect him to live life like an animal. 

Like he mentioned earlier.

Rude!

He wasn’t able to get much of a conversation with the first Sans he met with, but that was apparently normal because his other alternates didn’t either. Not like his alternates were much social butterflies since he could barely speak with any of them before a fight ensues. A fight in which he and Black would only have the instinct to break them apart rather than join the bone fest. 

Staying in this containment started to get to all of them one by one. The more they were being treated like animals, the more the animalistic traits hidden in their magic and SOULs would take over them. The biggest change they’ve undergone was this dynamic where suddenly Blue and Black were labeled as Betas while the others were labeled as Alphas. Whoever was assigning them their roles has the chance to talk with Blue for more than ten hours and to explain to him why he has to be a second ranked Beta. He also has a few choice of words for them. 

The land where the Betas could freely roam around are narrowing as each skeleton being dropped down from the chute has been claiming their territories and tightly defending their borders. It’s become too crowded to the point that Blue and Black had retreated back to the tree on the island. 

Unfortunately for Blue, he has to step into one of the Alphas territory just to hunt. It won’t be a problem if he finishes the task early. He goes in and snatches breakfast for today then leave with it while not getting spotted. It’s a routine he had adapted into just so he won’t cross paths with any Alpha. 

Oh pig!

No, not Red.

Pig as in for eating breakfast. 

Magic sparked to life in Blue’s hand as his arm that was by his side was raised up to summon a bone from the ground. The summoned bone impaled the pig in the neck before it could run away from fright. One loud dying squeal came from the pig and it was only a matter of time before the alpha of this zone would investigate the sound. Blue summoned another bone attack from the air this time, aiming for the pig’s head to kill it.

Blue stepped close to the dead animal and the bones dematerialized when he waved a hand at them. He easily lifted the pig under his arm and kept it pressed to his ribcage. The head of the pig was situated that it was behind Blue so that the blood wouldn’t get caught in his clothes as he trekked back to the main tree. 

He stopped walking and crouched a little to spring backwards. Effectively dodging the bones that would have caught him if he continued down that path. Blue’s boots skidded on the grass as he stared at the bone spikes that grew from the ground. He was able to catch the scent of the alpha before the alpha could hurt him with the first attack. “ _I WAS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE, RAZZ._ ” His eyelights gazed upwards, where his other counterpart stood on a branch. Light blue lights against the crimson red lights of Razz. “ _LET ME PASS AND I’LL BE OUT OF YOUR NASAL BONE.”_

_“BETAS ARE NOT WELCOME_.” Razz growled and his arm shot out to drag his claws in the air, creating a rip in the void and releasing a Gaster Blaster from it. Blue’s eyelights widened and he formed a bone shield that erupted from the ground to protect himself from the incoming blast.

_“BYE, RAZZ! NICE TALKING WITH YOU!”_ Blue dashed out of the shield and went the other way than the one he was using to go back. A whine came from the same Gaster Blaster and the beta dodged the laser by taking cover behind a tree. Blue needs to switch routes so he could shrug off the alpha. 

The fastest route he could take is to cross over Vanilla’s territory which merges with King’s. It is also the easiest route because those two were pushovers, but they weren’t to be messed with. Blue doesn’t want any of them involved while Razz is after his dust. Blue chose to take a chance with his luck by crossing over Red’s and Axe’s territories.

Red and Razz are having an ongoing altercation over a portion of land, no one dared to break them apart whenever they are fighting. Not even Black who tends to keep the more violent of them from tearing at each other. The concept of taking over the land must have Razz very territorial, more so than usual, that’s why Betas like him were unwelcome.

Blue stared down at the pig in his hold, hopefully he can bring it back intact.

“ _IT TOOK YOU A WHILE TO GET BACK_.” Black sneered as he dropped the sticks he was carrying on a pile of more sticks.

“ _I HAD A RUN IN WITH RAZZ_.” Blue sighed, setting the pig he hunted on the ground. “ _I USED A DIFFERENT ROUTE TO GET HOME.”_

_“OH RIGHT!_ ” The purple alternate snapped his phalanges which made Blue curious.

_“WHAT IS IT?_ ” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

“ _DO TRY TO AVOID OUR RED COUNTERPART AND STAY AWAY FROM HIS TERRITORY, I’VE HAD A SPAT WITH HIM AND BARELY ESCAPED WITH MY ARMOR INTACT_.” Black started to pick up a few sticks from the pile to start a fire for their breakfast. Not exactly paying attention to Blue whose permasmile faltered and he stared at Black incredulously. 

“ _OH DEAR TORIEL, BLACK! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I WENT TO HUNT_.” Blue huffed while he was waving his arms to make Black look at him. Although he gave up not a minute later when Black just passed him with sticks in his arms to create a fire. “ _THAT’S WHY RAZZ WAS SO DETERMINED TO CATCH ME. I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS IN A MOOD AFTER ALWAYS FIGHTING WITH RED ABOUT THE LAND IN THE SOUTHWEST._ ” Blue then puffed up his chest as he situated his hands on his iliac crests. “ _GOOD THING I WAS SO MAGNIFICENT THAT I WAS ABLE TO OUTRUN HIM! MWEHEHEHE._

After he laughed, he quickly switched to point at Black as he pouted. “ _BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT. DON’T TELL ME YOU CHALLENGED RAZZ?!”_

_“I AM NOT TELLING YOU!_ ” Black rolled his eyelights as he kneeled and set up the sticks far away from the roots of the tree and far away from the waters of the lake. 

_ “IF YOU KEEP PROVOKING HIM, HE’LL DEFINITELY RUN US OUT OF OUR HOME.”  _

_ “I’LL TRY TO KEEP THAT IN MIND.” _

_“BLACK!!! YOU’RE AS INFURIATING AS MY BROTHER!”_ Blue stomps his boot to the ground and crossed his arms. 

_ “HE ASKED FOR IT! AND DON’T GO COMPARING ME TO A PAPYRUS!” _

_ “YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU’RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO SEE THROUGH THE END OF IT WHETHER IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED IT OR HE DID.” _

_“WHO DECIDED TO PUT THEM AT THE TOP ANYWAY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE US TO BE AT THE BOTTOM?_ ” Black growled, dragging the pig closer to him and tearing it apart by the limbs. His anger and frustration letting out on the already dead pig.

“ _YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT WE’RE BETAS, BLACK! AT LEAST THE TWO OF US CAN FIGHT OFF ONE ALPHA. WHAT IF ONE OF US WAS AN OMEGA? OR WORSE, THE BOTH OF US!_ ” Blue walked towards the set up and sat on the ground next to the kneeling Black. Taking the limbs and piercing thick and strong branches through the meat. “ _WE WOULDN’T BE FIGHTING THEM, THEY’D FIGHT EACH OTHER TO GET TO US AND WE MIGHT DUST FROM ALL OF IT._ ”

Black released a grunt and their conversation apparently ended there. Blue was still exasperated with Black, but it wouldn’t do him well if he continued to force the topic with Black. After Black finished tearing the pig apart for Blue to make a barbecue out of, Black formed enough fire magic in his hand to transfer to the wood.

Blue stretched his arms above his skull and fell to the ground, staring at the chute above the tree absentmindedly. Black was busy stabbing the sticks with meat close to the growing fire. It was out of boredom that Blue was staring at the bones, but movement up on the nearest bone made him focus on it. 

Up in the bone.

It... it’s a skeleton?

“ _BLACK? WITHOUT GETTING ON THE OFFENSIVE_...” Blue called out to Black, wanting to get a second opinion. 

“ _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ ” Black grumbled, stoking the fire with a longer stick.

_ “UP ON THAT BONE, IS THAT A SKELETON?” _

_“WHAT?”_ Black’s bone ridges scrunched up as he whipped his head back to look at what he was talking about. “ _I DON’T S_ —...” Black’s eye sockets widened as he was able to see what Blue was talking about.

Considering the distance away they were from the skeleton, it looks like they’re smaller than them. There’s only one skeleton which he can think of who is that small. It’s the skeleton they first encountered when they came into this universe.

Or that’s what Black deduced 

With a swipe of his claws in the air, he created a rip into the void and unleashed a Gaster Blaster. Blue’s gasp couldn’t be heard over the loud whine of the Blaster charging up before it was shot through the bone.

“ _BLACK! STOP THAT! I SAID WITHOUT GETTING ON THE OFFENSIVE!_ ” Blue screeched as he tackled the aforementioned skeleton to the ground. Black grunted, but it didn’t stop him from initiating another blast. “ _CUT IT OUT, BLACK!”_

_“IT’S THAT IDIOT THAT’S SO HIGH AND MIGHTY YET NEVER DARES TO STEP INTO OUR DOMAIN. NOW THAT HE’S HERE, I’M GLADLY GOING TO KILL HIM_.” Black snarled and shoved Blue off of him. He was able to push Blue off just in time to watch the skeleton disappear from high up above. He released a deep growl and smacked Blue out of frustration. “ _TORIEL’S HIDE, HE SHORTCUTTED AWAY. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, BLUEBERRY.”_

_“HE WOULDN’T HAVE THE NEED TO USE A SHORTCUT IF YOU WEREN’T ATTACKING HIM!”_ Blue rubbed his humerus where Black had slapped him. “ _FOR ONCE, CAN YOU NOT ATTACK AS IF YOU’RE AN ALPHA?!”_

_ “AND NOT TAKE THE CHANCE TO HIT THAT ARROGANT BAG OF BONES? PFFT, YOU WISH.” _

_ “NOTHING HE HAD DONE EVEN PORTRAYS HIS ARROGANCE!” _

_ “HE HASN’T DONE ANYTHING AT ALL AND THAT IN ITSELF SHOWS ARROGANCE.” _

_ “NO IT’S NOT!” _

_ “YES IT IS! SHUT UP!” _

You stumbled on your feet and braced yourself by covering your skull with your arms as you skidded with your whole body to the ground. The small and sharp rocks would scratch the surface of your bones, but that’s the least of your worries. You need to find a place where you could hide from aggressive skeletons. Also find a way not to find more aggressive skeletons.

The spot the shortcut led you to was somewhere on the shore of the mainland. It’s too close to the tree and you fear that you could be spotted from way over here. Well, it’s not a matter of where, but rather when. Standing up would be easier to see so you decided to quickly crawl your way past the first line of trees. 

It’s been so long since you’ve speed crawled for your life after Papyrus was able to walk. She was an escape artist even as a babybones and crawled under low and tight spaces. You could only catch up to her since the bones of your body weren’t too big. You crawled behind a tree and sat up to press your back on the bark. You rubbed your hands across your skull and released a sigh of relief. 

The fact that you aren’t alone bothers you a little. 

Just a tiny bit. 

It bothers you more than the thought of actually being alone in this universe.

There’s no chance for you to have a decent conversation with whoever was trying to blast you to dust. Your gloved hand and your bare hand tore apart the grass beside you, taking the time to relax and focus on the fact that you’re safe now. It was harder to distinguish anything when your eyelights flicker off. Your instincts have taken over for just a short period and you find it uncomfortable to see the world as black and white right now. 

You know the grass is green. You know that your boots are pink. You know that your shirt is soiled with brown dirt. But you can’t see that. You know what they look, but you can’t see their colors. You closed your eye sockets for a bit, just focusing on your SOUL’s beats.

You’re alive.

There’s nothing else to say.

You’re alive. That’s what matters.

You opened your sockets, your eyelights blaring back to life and stared ahead into the lusciously green forest. You pushed yourself to stand and hide further into the forest. Using the tall trees and thick foliage as well as your small stature to your advantage. 

You’re alive and you’re gonna keep it that way. 

Your eyelights scanned the surroundings. A tree hollow could be best for you to hide, but the trees of this region weren’t thick to make a tree hollow spacious enough for you to fit in. Surveying the enclosed cell earlier, you noticed there were nine mother trees, eight of them on the mainland and the one mother tree on the island was definitely occupied. 

Walking close to the trees, you could distinctly feel the magic lingering in the trunks of the trees. At first you thought it was a small boundary, you passed by two consecutive trees with the same magic imprint so you diverged from your path to head to the right. But all the trees you’ve passed by even if they were rows apart had a magic imprint. By then, you started sticking closer to the bushes.

The tips of your phalanges were tingling even if you were caressing the bark. Feeling them wasn’t as intense as when you felt the magic from the bone protrusions in the tunnel. Without a doubt, the magic markings were made by an Alpha. The amount of trees that were marked with magic was definitely plentiful. 

The Alpha had put up a clear message.

Everything is mine.

Back at home, Snowdin had a lot of land and trees. Each were divided into sections and had a family of monsters that lived on them. You had your own section, but Papyrus is the Alpha so she got to handle it when she was able to make magic markings. It was normal to magic mark the boundaries to know where one’s land end and another begins. No one needed to go to such lengths of imprinting the whole portion of their land because everyone respected each other’s boundaries.

Having to do such lengths on all these trees meant three things.

One, the Alpha is incredibly territorial.

Two, the Alpha may not think that the others will respect their boundary markings.

Three, the Alpha may disregard others boundary markings.

By the stars grace, where on Asgore’s buttercups did the shortcut dropped you off? Whoever is the Alpha of this territory better keep their distance, you’re not impressed with aggression as the first response to your appearance. You just want to find a hole and rest in peace, is that too much to ask?

_“I FOUND YOU!”_ Came a booming voice behind you. A minuscule flinch was your first reaction. Completely surprised at how such a gruffly voice could shout as loud as Papyrus. The next reaction was that your field of vision returned to its monochromatic state of panic. 

Like you said earlier. A simple hole would be enough, it doesn’t have to be a tree hollow. You’d crawl in that hole and  ~~ disappear and hopefully go back home ~~ rest. Is that really too much to ask?

It was normal at this point. Of course, you ran. You didn’t want to look back and see whoever it was. You were too scared to do so. You deduced that whoever just spoke was the one who greeted you with a Gaster Blaster in the ass.

You leaped over a bush as you couldn’t take the time to whirl around it, not when the figure was jumping from branch to branch high up above you. It was a struggle to find a way out of this part of the forest, much more when you have a territorial Alpha right behind you. You were more focused on what’s ahead that you weren’t able to notice your foot about to be caught by a vine.

When the vine snagged around your boot, you were pulled back by the noose trap. Your body was about to sail into the air if it weren’t for the bones that pierced through the vines. A curse came from the skeleton and you weren’t about to feel sorry for their untimely attack. The skeleton wanted to hit you with a hail of bones, but it was able to cut the snare and completely miss you. 

At least some deity is watching over you. 

_ “RAAAGH!! HOW DARE YOU STILL LINGER AROUND WHILE I AM IN REACH?!” _

Razz pounced from the tree branch he jumped on. Tackling you to the ground. The both of you tumbled over each other, Razz had to flip you off of him so he could remain on top. His hand pressed against your cheekbone, keeping your skull sideways while he sat on your ribcage. His claws dug unto the bone of your skull that it started to leak marrow. Fangs bared in a display of dominance and his ribcage rumbling as he growled down at his target. Although the growling halted when his eyelights finally looked at his captive. 

He didn’t miss the fact that your sockets were empty. The way your eyelights appeared to look up at him then rapidly looked away from him and kept its gaze on the ground. And if by chance he did miss that, the scent that he could smell that was coming from under him would have made him backed off. Razz would have backed off if he wasn’t too shellshocked with how things turned out to be. He thought he was chasing Blue or Black, he didn’t think that it would be you. He wouldn’t give chase if the first thing he had done was to identify the scent.

It was putrid.

The scent you were giving off was insanely bad. 

And for some reason, his subconscious knows what you smell like and why you smell this way.

An omega.

A distressed omega.

It was making Razz react in so many levels.

He wanted to stay away from horrifyingly smelly you.

He wanted to protect you from whatever had made you smell this bad.

He wanted to snuggle you in his arms and assure you that you were safe.

How he was to tell you you are safe when he has you pinned to ground and injuring you, he doesn’t know. 

All these situations had Razz freeze which prompted you to freeze as well.

_ “OMEG—AGH!” _

You flinched when the skeleton was thrown off of you by blur of black and red. You could have started digging yourself a grave with how much you’ve pressed your back into the ground. 

Fuck deity’s grace. 


	4. Chapter 3 : an airy situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> You met the berries of your kind. Unbeknownst to you, you met two out of three berries when you were analyzing your terrain. Black was very eager to welcome you with a blaster. Then the third berry had chased you off his territory and into the well fought after land between him and the other fell who you then come to learn was your savior? Probably?
> 
> Now:  
> Omegas, sometimes they end fights, but they are most likely the cause of a fight. Can they not fight? The only one who's gonna get hurt is not them, but you who was just trying to find some corner of this fucking habitat where no one initiates a fight. What's the point of all this??

In this dynamic, scents of Alphas, Betas and Omegas are stronger than the scents of natural life. Not even the most fragrant or the most pungent of flowers or animals could overpower the scent of those who are categorized in the dynamics. Even then, there could be scents that dominates above those three scents. 

An enraged Alpha. 

A rampaging Beta.

A distressed Omega.

The first thing that Red was able to register was Razz’s scent. Red was currently lurking around the unclaimed land which he and Razz are fighting over. His bones were jittery as he was ready to face Razz and finally claim the land. It was another day to try and conquer, but it was obviously a different one since it wasn’t Razz’s scent which set him off.

He couldn’t exactly decipher the scent, it’s like there were multiple scents that was meshed up entirely. There wasn’t a distinct smell to it, but there’s an experience one could put it with. It grabbed Red’s attention and he felt very alarmed with it. The scent tickled the weak restraint Red has on his instincts and his instincts had trashed against the restraints.

The instinctual urge to help the distressed omega had taken over Red’s thoughts. It wasn’t hard to track where the scent was coming from. Just follow the disgusting scent and he’ll eventually get to it. Once he had visuals on what was happening, he saw his own namesake. 

Red for magic.

Red for anger. 

Red for determination. 

He saw Razz pin you to the ground, you were facing him but your eyelights weren’t on him. To see your white eyelights wobble in their sockets as they faze on the ground as a sign of submission. Looking so scared and unsure of your situation. Even without a pack, there is an unsaid rule. Mess with an Alpha, mess with a Beta, but never mess with an Omega.

Although it’s the first time an Omega has been introduced into this place, that wasn’t in Red’s mind right now. He has to save the Omega. For once in his stay here, he ran. He ran towards the two and just as Razz was about to speak to the Omega, Red used his whole body to tackle Razz. Red made sure that he stayed down by sitting on him. 

Red was able to pin Razz’s arms down. Although Razz head butted him, Red has a skull forged from stone. If there’s one word that could describe Red, it would be hardheaded. Razz felt weak as his skull was certainly ringing from impact. The gentle rattling of bones was heard at the side and it pushed Red into dealing his alternate with more aggression.

A bone club was formed in midair and Red grabbed ahold of it to proceed with using it to hit Razz. In a hurry to save literal face, Razz summoned a bone cage from the ground and surrounded his skull as a shield against Red’s melee. It proved to be effective, but Red was determined to smash his skull and the hastily made up cage won’t hold up more than two hits. As Red prepared to swing back his bone, Razz quickly lifted and folded his legs in the space between his body and Red’s. Before Red could even process the retaliation, Razz was able to kick him on the ribcage and force Red off of him. 

The time it took for Razz’s cage of bones to dematerialized and for the skeleton to rise up on his feet was also the time it took for Red to stop skidding across the ground on his back and for him to stand back up as well as pat down the dirt. There was a standoff going in between them and it was certainly unnerving. It wasn’t unnerving for them though, they’ve fought for land and for authority and for beliefs, actually they fought against each other a lot and all with different reasons. It was unnerving for you because there are two Alphas obviously fighting and that might be common at home, but it is a first Alpha fight in regards to you.

You only had two Alphas in your lifetime. The first was Grillby and the other is Papyrus when she outgrew her stripes. Nobody messed with Grillby who was the owner of the most neutral place known to Snowdin. There is also reason as to why there’s a saying that goes ‘don’t mess or play with fire’. Then there’s Papyrus, who uses her naïveté as a legitimate skill asset. You’re still uncertain how she learned that, but you’re also certain that it’s because you spoiled her too much as a babybones. Even together, they did not fight for who was your main Alpha because they were in some sort of unsaid agreement to regard each other as family either way. 

All in all, no one dared challenge your Alphas. Grillby could switch into her hellfire mode with the snap of your own phalanges and could burn up hotter than the heat of Hotland. While Papyrus would turn into that insanely clingy little sister who refused to share her idol of a big sister and pull whatever strings she could wrap around a person’s mind and soul. 

You’ve never witnessed an Alpha fight. You’ve heard of what could happen, what should be expected even. But Alpha fights are sometimes unpredictable and you don’t exactly know what to do. There wasn’t a guide book in the librarby that says ‘What an Omega should do during an Alpha fight!’ because it’s unethical to fight in front of an Omega in general!

Oh dear Asgore, what should you do???

You were too slow in deciding about the possibilities of what you can do instead of running away. Your conscience has outruled fleeing from the two Alphas to save yourself because technically you are the cause. If you were to leave them as is, then they might actually kill the other. Although you were exceptionally scared of two giant Alpha skeletons, more so fighting over you, you were curious as they simultaneously reached out their arms to swipe their hands in the air. Your eyelights flickered back to life in shock as the two skeletons clawed the surface of reality and created tears into the void. 

First of all, woah??? 

woah?!

To open a pocket into the void, one would simply accumulate magic and then use it to call upon a Gaster Blaster or rather create a shortcut. But these two burly built skeletons could just simply force a tear of the void with their mere strength meant a few things. In terms of physical strength, they’re capable to just burst through a building wall and surely the whole wall would crumble before them. They’re insanely strong without considering their magic reserves. Although it ain’t hard to visualize their magic because two giant ass Gaster Blasters emerged separately from different tears. Your Gaster Blaster was roughly the same size as you, but their Gaster Blasters were significantly larger than even themselves. You’re pretty sure that if you were to stand on the Blasters and unknowingly tumbled into their eye sockets, your whole body would fit into it and fall into your unknown demise. They’re that big.

The two skeletons roughly have the same height, you think? It’s hard to analyze further into their appearances when you’re hyperaware of the blasters than their masters. If you were to even compute their sizes into your mind’s eye, their height is equal to you plus another you who is standing on your own shoulders. You’re just around five feet and that makes them what, around eight feet? Nine feet? 

What kind of snow did they roll themselves on? What kind of mushrooms did they eat Underground? What water were they drinking and bathing themselves in? Can you somehow smuggle mutli-dimensional goods for your height’s sake? Er it’s for the greater good! You promise you’ll give Alphys some, Frisk can live without it since they’re gradually outgrowing the two of you as time goes by. 

Jokes aside, you warily stared at the two skeletons with their blasters also having a standoff. Both of the skeletons were thick boned, but the newly arrived Alpha had bigger bones the size of the sturdy tree branches high above you right now. For a skeleton who doesn’t have meat in their body, he sure has beefy bones. However, both of them appeared as if they were built like a brick shithouse. Your eyelights were suddenly aware of the magic that were pooling around their SOULs inside their ribcages, more importantly the colors of their magic. 

Red magic.

Red for determination.

Chills ran up your spine and your instincts kicked back in. Loud grumbling whines came from the opposing Gaster Blasters and concentrated magic started to form in their gaping jaws. Magic sweat appeared on your skull as you scrambled to your feet. You went to the nearest tree, but you weren’t able to duck or hide behind it before the two Alphas let loose the beams. The magic collided and negated against each other, but its aftermath was more unsafe for you than anyone else in the area. 

You were a simple skeleton with less weight than Papy’s gym bag full of bone attacks. So the wind that broke out after the collision of beams had easily knocked you out of balance and had you doing graceful backflips like a tumbleweed in the fucking air. You shrieked in fear and tried to reach for anything to hold on to.

Red and Razz had different reactions to your distress. Razz left Red to run after you, even calculating your angle of projection as well as the speed of which you’re being tossed around. _“I GOT YOU, OMEGA.”_ Razz shouted after you. In his mind, he thought he could catch you in his arms as a way to show how a reliable Alpha he is and could be to an Omega like you. Nothing like completely trusting your entire life and weight to a complete stranger who can prove that they’re worth your time. However, Red threw his hand out in the direction of where you’ve been thrown off and the Gaster Blaster at his command had shot out of its place hovering beside the skeleton. Sweat already dripping down his skull in worry that he wouldn’t get you in time to beat Razz from catching you. 

You were starting to get disoriented with doing involuntary backflips in the air. If it takes to be in a pack or in a contract with the ground to let your feet firmly stay on the ground then you’d happily marry yourself to it, offer your SOUL to the soil king or something. You’re sick and tired of falling and even being thrown around in the air, thank you very much. Speaking of the ground, in a few seconds you would crash land and bracing for impact would be the best line of action for you. 

You curled your limbs towards your ribcage, hugging your legs with your arms and tucking your skull so that your frontal bone would touch your patellas. As you were initially getting ready to roll on the ground, Razz and the Gaster Blaster were neck and neck bolting after you. Although Razz got a head start, flying proved to be faster than outright running. Red’s Gaster Blaster was able to chomp his jaws on the loose sleeve of your oversized white shirt before Razz could touch anywhere of your body to hold you. And it lifted itself with you dangling as its teeth were caught on your clothing.

Razz’s boots left a rough patch of disturbed soil as he skidded to a stop to give the Blaster a nasty glare for swiping his Omega away from his reach. Since Gaster Blasters had a sentience separate from its masters, Red’s Gaster Blaster started to mock the skeleton by floating up and down just out of reach from him. You were busy trying to keep your shirt on and not let your skeletal body slip from your clothing, but with how jerky the Blaster’s movements were and how much of a bastard it was to use you to one up the Alpha below, your efforts would definitely be a waste. So much so, that once the Gaster Blaster was going down, Razz chose that moment to summon a bone attack from the ground to propel him into the air. You squeaked in surprise as Razz’s hand wrapped around both your tibia and fibula of one of your legs. 

You thought of shaking your leg or even stepping on the skeleton’s face out of spite for chasing after you earlier, but Red’s Gaster Blaster was already a step ahead of you. The next thing you know, the disorientation you had earlier and you thought was gone had now came back two-fold as the Gaster Blaster shook its skull side to side as quickly as it could to shake off the unwanted skeleton attached to you. It wasn’t exactly helping you because you’re eventually losing your grip on your shirt and the strength was being sapped away with each shake the Blaster was doing. 

To your absolute horror, the swinging prompted your shitty grip to loosen and it was only a matter of seconds for your skull and your arms to slip through your shirt. Razz, who had his sights on both you and the annoying Blaster, saw that you were literally disrobed by a creature who has ill behavior and absolutely zero manners. But he was more focused on the fact that you two were falling rather than your state of undress. His instincts had narrowed in to the facts that you were genuinely small with delicate bones and you’re an Omega. 

With a simple pull to your leg, Razz brought you up on his ribcage and held the whole back of your skull with his free hand. In any other circumstances, you would have thought the hand was intensely dangerous if you weren’t gripping tight on his bandanna in total fear and embarrassment that you’re falling again but this time you have no fucking shirt. And what the fuck, you couldn’t find purchase on his rock hard armor, where the fuck could you hold tight on except for this majestically soft and purely red blood bandanna? Razz kept you tucked safe into his ribcage and neck as he positioned quickly so that when he landed, his back would hit the ground first. 

Your bones rattled as Razz groaned, his arms essentially snaking around your form to comfort you in a way. He had taken the fall and the both of you are now safe. Now, you and Razz are very much aware of the fact you’re shirtless and your ribcage can be seen to their SOUL’s content. Razz pulled off one arm to fiddle with the knot of his bandanna, he wanted to offer it to you so you could cover up. Red took that opportunity to dash over your collective bodies and take you away from Razz’s weakened hold. Red had an arm around your spine and hooked the other arm under your legs so you were being held similarly like how a child would carry their dolls.

Before you could wrap your arms to vaguely cover up your barebones, Red shoved his parka at you. You weren’t looking, did he manage to shrug it off while he was pulling you out of Razz’s arms? Holy Snowdin, the softness of fur lining in the parka could rival your poncho’s. You suddenly regret nothing. You’re kind of thankful that you lost your shirt to eventually get a feel of this Alpha’s jacket. Skeleton bones are not sensitive when it comes to temperature like how human skin is sensitive to temperature, but skeleton bones are highly sensitive to touch. This Alpha’s fur parka to skeleton bones is like a nice hot bath on a cold winter night for a human. 

He ain’t getting the jacket back anytime soon. 

The parka completely engulfed you. Its like the parka is wearing you rather than you wearing the parka. _“you stupid shit, give me that fucking shirt.”_ Red growled as his Gaster Blaster floated closer to his skull and it let Red tug the shirt out of its jaws without a fight. For a creature entirely meant to manage attacks, it looked super guilty with it skull features twisted in that way as it stared at you. _“here, doll.”_ Red offered your shirt and you slipped a hand out of the parka to take it from him. You held your shirt and had second thoughts of putting on the shirt since then your barebones wouldn’t be able to appreciate much of the fur. 

As you took the few seconds of figuring out how to slip your shirt on you while still in the arms of an Alpha and his jacket the only thing covering your ribs, Razz stood back up on his feet again and was only half an arm’s length away from you two. Red and Razz exchanged a heated glare over your head. The parka was sufficiently big enough to cover you as you would change, but you simply couldn’t because that was not going to be your priority in the next minute. 

Razz summoned two sharpened bones and welded them like daggers as a murderous attack to stab Red by the sides. Due to the fact that Razz was too close, Red couldn’t summon a bone shield in time to block. What he did was completely let you go and let you fall to your coccyx so that he could catch Razz’s hands before it the attacks could touch the sweater he wore.

can they not??? in front of you???

You hurriedly crawled like the worthless worm you are from under the towering skeletons. You’re not even here to stop them from fighting, but that doesn’t mean you’re here for the action. You could care less about what they do and what they think as long as you can stay far away from this bullshit. Just because they look like you, although obviously of the opposite gender, that doesn’t mean you’re obliged to help them or something. 

_ “AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” _

You squeaked when arms encircled around you and got carried like a child’s toy once more. The parka you had on you as well as the shirt you held on, were pulled against you as you stared up at the skeleton who had a much more leaner skeletal form than the other Alpha. This Alpha looked like he had bad authority while the other had sheer power.

_ “don’t touch omega.” _

How many squeaks do they need to force out of you just so they can be satisfied and refrain from surprising you?

Red roughly tugged you out of Razz’s hold to carry you like a baby this time. 

_“I DON’T WANT YOUR GERMS TO TARNISH MY OMEGA.”_ Razz shot out a hand to touch your shoulder.

_“not yours.”_ Red growled but held on tighter to your legs and hips.

_“i’m fragile,”_ You hurriedly tried to convince these two arguing Alphas that you were an Omega and kinda tiny compared to them. _“handle with care — handle with care!”_ The words sputtered out in a panic as you were being fought over in a tug-of-war kind of battle. 

what is with these two and fighting over you!?

_“i’m baby!”_ You screeched and threw yourself off Red’s arms to fall to the ground. The anxiety driven word vomit that came out of your mouth were literal magic words as the two Alphas froze in place with their arms already out to reach for you. Confusion bedazzled their faces. 


	5. Chapter 4 : i’m still baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Omegas, sometimes they end fights, but they are most likely the cause of a fight. Can they not fight? The only one who's gonna get hurt is not them, but you who was just trying to find some corner of this fucking habitat where no one initiates a fight. What's the point of all this??
> 
> Now:  
> You did it, you stopped them from roughly handling you. But now you have to dissuade the two of them from actually thinking you’re a child. Btw, you’re keeping the parka, sorry Red. But apparently you’ve kinda promised your firstborn, that won’t be a problem later on right?

Everything is alright. You have somehow managed to collect enough bullshit you’ve been saving up since the moment you fell from the portal. Composed it into one sentence to silence these two warring Alphas. A job well done, you. You should get a bouquet from yourself. 

_“YOU’RE WHAT?”_ Razz was the first to shake himself out of his stupor. Almost falling over since he was bent by the waist to hopefully bundle you up in his arms. 

But now you have to handle the aftermath of your actions. 

_“what...”_ Red’s eyelights disappeared from his sockets. He stood up straight since he had bent his legs by the patellas. You just fell out of his arms and he tried his damnedest to keep you in them. He was obviously scared that you would be injured after your fall, but you didn’t give him any time to think since you just dropped the metaphorical bomb. 

Facing two humongous skeletons. Seriously, how much bone density do they have in their skeletons? They are insanely big. _“i’m baby!”_ You huffed and stomped your foot. 

_ “omega?” _

You’ve gone and done it now. They won’t be able to understand what you’re talking about. You’ve accidentally lowered your age and they might actually baby you for it. 

_ “STRIPES?” _

Your bone brows furrowed, slowly starting to regret the impulsive message you just sent to them. “no! i ain’t a kid, but i’m baby!”

_ “... child?” _

_ “OMEGA.” _

_“you know what. nevermind.”_ You sighed, clutching tight on your borrowed jacket, slipping your arms through its sleeves and zipping it up without flashing any bones at them. It’s ridiculously large on you. It’s similar to when you wore Toriel’s robe, it reached beyond your feet. In your opinion though, with the soft fur in the interior of the parka, you’d easily say the jacket was fit for royalty. Toriel’s robe can’t hold a candle against this masterpiece. 

_“wait— no. not nevermind.”_ Red shook his head as he stepped forward. His eyelights that were fuzzy around the edges when he looked at you had hardened into a glare meant for Razz when he took a larger step ahead of him and even blocked the alpha with his shoulder. 

_ “IT WOULD BE BEST TO KNOW IF WE’RE HANDLING A CHILD OR NOT.” _

_“i’m not a babybones, okay?!”_ You threw your hands up in exasperation, technically you just threw the sleeves haphazardly as you exclaimed. Your hand only reaches halfway inside the parka sleeves. “i’ve had my heat, thank you very much.”

_“with that height?”_ The burlier skeleton scoffed and you huffed in reply. In a fit of anger, you threw your shirt at his face which prompted him to squawk in surprise. It brought up your sour mood so you had no regrets doing it to the alpha. 

Razz cleared his nonexistent throat as he couldn’t stop a chuckle from emitting after watching Red smacked by your shirt. The guardsman crossed his arms over his armor and stared down at you to further scrutinize you. _“ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT A BABYBONES? YOU CERTAINLY ACT LIKE ONE.”_

_ “fuck off.” _

_“omega has a dirty mouth.”_ Red chuckled, taking off the shirt from his skull. If you weren’t barebones underneath this jacket, you might as well have chucked the parka on his face again. 

_“keep it up and i’m gonna throw a dirty boot to your shitty face.”_ You went so far to lift up your leg and start to shimmy your foot out of your boot to emphasize how serious you were. He flinched as he brought up your shirt to use as a pseudo shield against your might. 

_“LET’S NOT RESORT TO VIOLENCE—“_ Razz stepped in between you and Red, trying to pacify you. It proved not to be the best sort of action because it brought the spotlight to him and you didn’t spare your indignation upon him. 

_“don’t get me started with you,”_ You growled and stomped your foot back down, slipping your foot inside your boot. Pointing at Razz with your gloveless hand. “you started chasing after me and i’m pretty sure you thought i was someone else. i did exactly nothing to receive such hostility, except maybe trespass into your territory— but that isn’t also much of my fault because i only followed a shortcut from the shaft.”

_“THEN, SHALL WE SETTLE A DEAL?”_ The skeleton mustered up enough formality and used a bit of sublimeness to hopefully appease your distressed state. 

_“assuming that any one of you in this angel forsaken land can strangle up some common decency, sure... try me,”_ The quirk of your brow made Razz and even Red who stood a bit behind him feel very much reprimanded. _“my only desire is to keep myself landlocked. i don’t want to be a victim of your war of blasts. if you wish to fight between yourselves, then leave me alone and find somewhere else to duel.”_

... landlocked?

Red shoved Razz out of his way, he earned a growl out of him but it’s better than to have him fully block you with your small stature as it is. He’d like to still see you with your short glory. Razz huffed and stood to your right while Red stood to your left. 

_ “IS THAT YOUR ONLY CONDITION?” _

_“when you say it like that...”_ You raised a hand to rub your vertebral column, but you realized much later that the parka you wore was thrice your body size and the sleeve had pretty much ran past your phalanges. You quickly withdrew your hand back down before you continued. _“...is it too much to ask for you not to mishandle me? unlike you strong alphas who can keep their feet attached to the ground, i can be fucking blown away in the wind like a leaf. and i got twigs for bones unlike your bones which look like giant branches.”_

_“YOU HAVE MY WORD, PRINCESS.”_ Red gagged at the way Razz placed his hand on his sternum and gave a small bow to you. You and Razz turned your gazes away from each other to stare at Red. _“WELL?”_

_“what?”_ Red grumbled. Red stared into Razz’s eyelights which held its contact before they flicked to the left and downwards, to your form then back to him.His alternate was obviously sending him some sort of message. _“i ain’t got a problem with the doll. it was you who i found jumping on her bones.”_ He shrugged his shoulders. His response wasn’t one Razz wanted and to express his disappointment, Razz slapped his gloved hand on his frontal bone for a facepalm. 

_“... in his perspective... actually, in my perspective as well, that’s how it went any way.”_ You nodded and now stared back at Razz who had a blush dusting on his cheekbones. 

_ “I APOLOGIZE FOR MY EARLIER AGGRESSIONS.”  _

_“words don’t seem to matter when it comes to people like you, i guess,”_ The parka did its absolutely best to cover your body. It had done good to hide the shrug of your shoulders. That’s when a thought came to your mind, the clothing itself was kinda heavy. Fur ain’t exactly a material considered for its lightweight. Is it perhaps that the parka is as heavy as you are or probably much heavier than you? 

As you wondered the possibility of the parka being your anchor to the ground, Red and Razz spoke to each other over you. 

_“i take omega,”_ Red jabbed a thumb to himself, then used the same hand to switch to pointing at Razz with his index finger. _“you take land.”_

_“NO DEAL.”_ Razz vehemently declined and crossed his arms over his ribcage. 

_“i take omega. i take land.”_ Red made another offer as put down both his hands over his iliac crests. 

_ “EVEN WORSE. DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, RED.” _

_ “i take omega. you take shit.” _

_ “EVER SO DISGUSTING, AREN’T YOU? DO YOU THINK YOU’RE IMPRESSING THE OMEGA LIKE THAT?” _

_ “rather than being a pompous prick. you were about to ogle her bones when she got undressed.” _

_ “EXCUSE YOU. YOU ARE TECHNICALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR HER STATE, RIGHT? YOU’RE STILL HOLDING ONTO HER GARMENT.” _

_“would you trade my jacket for your shirt?”_ Red extended his arm to offer the artifact Razz mentioned to you. 

_“that shirt doesn’t add much to my weight, don’t it?”_ You hummed in contemplation. _“you can keep that and you can have my firstborn.”_

_ “pity i have to part with it.” Red sighed out loud as if he was super burdened with the fact.  _

_ “you can have me. never need to separate you and it and in extension, me.” _

_“i can deal with that,”_ His permasmile turned into a smirk and it looked particularly smug to the eyelights of Razz. _“and you know what, i didn’t need to make a deal with you.” Red said to Razz._

_ “because first of all, fuck you—“ _

_“FUCK YOU, TOO!”_ He growled back. _“YOU PLANTED A BLACKMAIL.”_

_ “oi, i didn’t really wanna let go of my evening dress.” _

_ “OH SPARE ME THE DETAILS, YOU’RE WORST THAN MY OWN BROTHER. CONSIDERING RAGS AND PELTS AS PARTS FOR REGALIA.” _

You were busy playing around with the parka’s sleeves. Jokes aside, you really like this parka. You can understand Red’s sentiment over it. You raised your eyelights up at Red who stepped in front of you and moved faster before Razz could react, _“second—“_ To both yours and Razz’s surprise, Red scooped you up in his arms. He held you like a rag doll, much to your chagrin. 

_“DON’T TREAT THE OMEGA SO ROUGHLY!”_ Razz scolded.

_“second.”_ Red continued as if he wasn’t rudely interrupted. _“i can take the omega whenever i want because i can.”_ Just as he finished that sentence, Red teleports in front of Razz.

He stared at where you two stood.

_ “... THAT DOESN’T... JUST BECAUSE I CHOOSE TO WALK AND RUN WITH MY CAPABLE LEGS AND FEET, DOESN’T MEAN I CAN’T USE SHORTCUTS. IS HE THAT STUPID?!” _

_“we’re—“_ Red started to say when he arrived to his destination, but he stopped because you managed to wiggle around in his lax arms to smack the underside of your boot to his face. _“woi! ow!”_ He winced and tried to shake off your leg from hitting his face. _“quit it!”_

_“let go of me. let go of me. let go of me.”_ You chanted with each successful stomp you did. Not exactly planning to stop until he actually does what you asked for. 

_“a’ight, a’ight. i will. just let me put you down, woman!”_ He snarled. Bending just a bit to lower you down on the ground. “ _first time i’ve seen a female skeleton as well as gave my coat to cover their barebones and the way i’ve been given gratitude after savin’ yer coccyx is a face full of boot.”_

_“i found myself wary over skeletons with the colors of evil and danger. not my fault. i had to haul my coccyx from right off the **bone**.”_ You huffed in indignation. 

Red chuckled at the pun, but got serious after a thought. _“you meant to say that razz chased you ever since you came out of the chute?”_

You tilted your skull as you pondered. The Gaster Blaster that first met you had charged up for a time and reached you after a moment. The other Alpha couldn’t have fired it off from the shoreline, much less in the middle of the forest of the mainland. If so, you wouldn’t have heard the whine of the Blaster as it was warming up. You may have noticed a beam of light and magic aimed at you from afar when you were still looking through the area. Your only blind spot was from above you or rather below you. _“... i don’t think it was the other alpha, the magic coming from his blaster and the blaster that greeted me were completely different.”_ Razz was his name, huh? For what reason is someone called Razz. _“it must have been from the island right beneath the shaft.”_

‘ ** _only skeleton that would simply use a gaster blaster without further provocation is black._** ’ Red thought as he took note for later that he will pay those two Betas a visit.

_ “—m?” _

Red blinked his eye sockets and raised an eye ridge up at you. _“huh?”_

_“your name?”_ You repeated. _“guessing by the fact that the other alpha is named razz, i’m assuming that all inhabitants are sanses coming from different universes?”_

_“name’s red. you got the different sanses from other universes right.”_ He chuckled. _“you’re the odd one out in this cell though. you’re small, i bet as small as the beta above.”_

_ “which beta above?”  _

_ “everyone here has met the pet, it’s the first monster we see before you get trashed here.” _

_“oh, him... that one didn’t have a designation?”_ You scrunched your face in confusion. 

The Sans you first met certainly wasn’t a Beta, he wasn’t any of the three. Now that you’ve met Red and Razz, you deduce that they may be one of the people to create those bones in the shaft. You may not notice a suppressed Omega’s scent, but you can still notice an Omega tendency. The Sans could have made sure you were okay, wanted a reassurance that you were fine after falling from the height of the ceiling to the floor line. He had done none of those and didn’t have any tendency. He couldn’t be a Beta, you’d notice his scent since there aren’t any suppressants for Betas. 

_ “how would you know?”  _

_“the scent? the posture? that sans didn’t have one.”_ It was easy to figure out if one’s an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega. It kinda is second nature to you, so you suspected even they would know from a glance if they were one. 

_ “hmm..” _

_ “although i’m more curious about how you got the name red?” _

_“stupid nickname, if you ask me.”_ Red huffed and turned his back on you. You stared in slight shock at his reaction and the fact he was walking away from you. You hurriedly picked up as much of the parka material as if it were a huge gown and you’re Cinderella needing to hightail out of the ball. 

You cannot reiterate enough of the truth of Red being more than twice your height. His pacing was as long as Papyrus’. Keeping up with Papyrus’ strides was one of your skills, but that’s only because of flat pavements. You’re currently in some manmade forest and the soil wasn’t flat. Vines and roots intertwined much with each other and lined up above the ground line. Bushes and various vegetations proved to be nothing for Red when he can just brush his legs over it. You had to swerve to a clearer path to keep up with him. 

_“the thing about nicknames is that you don’t get to choose it. someone else appoints it to you,”_ You said as you finally were able to walk side by side with the big monster. _“did the sans we all first met named you that?”_

_“course not,”_ Red shook his head as he denied it. _“barely spoke a word to me even when i threatened him. plus, we never make contact with him after that.”_

_ “do you guys have a name for him?” _

_ “the dick up above?” _

_ “yeah?” _

_ “blue calls him neutral. the rest just call him other colorful words.” _

_ “blue? was he the one that dubbed you red? _

_ “nah.” _

_ “who named you red?” _

_“vanilla did.”_ Red answered and he finally glanced down at you. Taking in your struggle of carrying all the weight of his parka. It’s kind of amusing, watching you waddle around obstacles while matching his pace. For an omega, you were headstrong yet you knew your limits. 

Your eyelights weren’t trained on him, but rather on the terrain. _“he named you red and you named him vanilla out of spite? can’t say what a lazybones the both of you are when i have a streak of laziness myself.”_

_“yeah, most sanses have that. ‘s why i’m gonna call you baby from now on.”_ Red grinned as he remembered you blurt it out in a frenzy. 

_“baby?”_ You scowled at his choice of nickname. 

_“the meme.”_ He uttered with a shit eating smile, still watching you for your reaction.

_“oh asgore’s butthole,”_ You stopped walking to stare at Red with wide eye sockets. _“you know what a meme is?”_

_“of course i do.”_ He shrugged his shoulders as he explained. _“we made it out to the surface.”_

_“you were **ribbing** me!”_ You growled and dug your boot into the soil and kicked what little dirt towards Red’s shoes. It wasn’t much to even hit his feet. 

_ “i couldn’t tell a **fibula** for your life.” _

_ “you’re **patelling** me one right now! i might as well dust with how you lie to me right now.” _

_ “i couldn’t **hip** it! razz looked like he was gonna barf!” _

_ “cuz obviously he looks like a skeleton with standards!” _

_ “nah, the barrier in his universe hasn’t been shattered yet. he hasn’t met any humans and their memes yet.” _

_ “you damn **cockcyx**!” _

_ “your fumbling was **humerus**.” _

_ “i cannot overemphasize how much of a dickbag you are.” _

_ “and you’re an absolutely **adorible** baby.” _

_“suddenly, i am not baby.”_ You huffed and held the parka more tightly in your arms.

_“i prefer doll.”_ Red hummed as he remained on track to wherever you’re heading.

_ “please do.” _

_ “but baby is fun.” _

_ “oh no.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DARLING READERS. IMMA JUST SAY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL. HOPEFULLY 2021 IS BETTER THAN THE TRASH OF 2020


	6. Chapter 5: I FAILED YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> You’ve managed to explain to Razz and Red that you weren’t a kid. And it seems that Red has found a hilarious nickname just for you, well technically you were the one who called yourself that. You were teleported by Red to some random location, or so you thought.
> 
> Now:  
> Let’s go back to your home universe and see what has immediately happened after your disappearance.

She failed you.

She failed to save you.

She failed to protect you.

She FAILED.

After you had willingly let go, the portal had closed around you and Papyrus fell to the floor as the shift in her center of gravity to the windows was gone. The tiny eyelights that were in her sockets were shaking as her bones had slowly started to rattle towards a point when it had echoed all around the room. Her SOUL was trembling in the aftershock of what had transpired. Her hand unconsciously came up to her ribs, the hand which had held on to your poncho like a lifeline. The fabric danced across her which sort of snapped her from the lucid state her mind had been in. 

Papyrus curled on the floor, pressing the delicately soft and lusciously thick fabric of your poncho to her skull. The fur underlining the fabric was essentially soft and smooth to the touch. Tangerine tears was swiped away from her face by the cloth, but it was quick to disappear after a few seconds. Papyrus watched as her tears would vanish every time. It was like how you had disappeared, it was a minuscule time that she had you but you were gone now.

Sans...

I’m sorry...

Papyrus knew that you thought you were saving her by letting go. In all actuality, it had most likely doomed her that you let go.

Because Papyrus had let go as well.

Everyone in the building heard the vicious roar so much so that they felt the anguish and pain coming from it to the core of their SOULs. Undyne’s singular eye had pinpointed where it could have possibly come from and it was frighteningly close to the office of Papyrus. It wouldn’t have been Papyrus, right? She’s fine, right? You were there with her, have you agitated the alpha? What question was that? Undyne shook his head as he skipped the whole short staircase leading up inside the embassy’s hallways. He had a small stumble when another roar had echoed throughout the space, but he was more determined to get to Papyrus.

Undyne kicked down the door in one fell swoop and his eye had scanned the office. The first thing that registered to him was the sound of rattling bones. It was loud and it was horrifying to listen. This wasn’t the first time he heard it, but it was the first time he heard something like this. You tend to rattle your bones out of fear. It was rare of you to rattles bones, but Undyne has witness you do it at least two times. It sounded almost like rain pattering on glass, it would come out hollow and dreary as it was soft and unsure. What Undyne was hearing right now was almost like drums being beaten up by the wrong sticks. It was loud as if its intention was for someone to listen, to reach out and be heard. It was also spine chilling, no pun intended. Each rattle felt ominous, something was about to happen or something already happened and there may be something coming after it. 

The next thing that registered to Undyne was the sight of the office. Papyrus had the most pristine office compared to all the others in this building and she prided herself in it. Something definitely happened because it was a total bomb sight. Books were thrown all over the place and the chairs have somehow upturned themselves. Oddly enough, the way the books were thrown and gathered around the desk had Undyne more weary to come closer. 

He cautiously stepped inside which he then felt heavier with just one move. ‘Blue magic.’ He deducted as it was Papyrus’ special move. The skeleton sisters were prodigies when it comes to blue magic and to feel it outside of an encounter or combat magic practice was a huge red flag for Undyne. He tried to find the two skeletons that were supposed to be here. He only found one. 

Only one?

Where’s...

Papyrus had curled herself around her sister’s poncho and was rattling to no end. This is the first time for Undyne to hear the youngest of the two skeletons rattle her bones. He stood still, not knowing what to do or rather not knowing what to think. 

Papyrus is here, but where is Sans?

A huge roar sounded and Undyne was right in front of Papyrus to feel firsthand the longing and the sadness that emitted from her. His skin was tingling from the magic that radiated around Papyrus. His instincts even told him that he shouldn’t bother the She-Alpha. Undyne shook his head, he can’t let the basic side of him take control. He has to be here for his best friend.

He knelt down to the ground, his knee slapping the floor much harder than usual from the blue magic Papyrus was still using. His hand awkwardly hovered over the skeleton as his eye kept wondering over what he can see. 

Oh Papyrus...

I’m sorry...

There was no dust as proof of Sans dying, but it was still unclear of what had happened during the short time Sans was here and Papyrus accompanied her.

“Papyrus.” Undyne called out as he reached a hand on her shoulder. He hasn’t even been relatively close enough to do so because the woman had swiped her own sharp claws at him. He hissed out a cry of surprise as she clenched around his arm and dug her pointed phalanges that it pierced through skin. Undyne tried to pull away but since Papyrus weighs even less than his own suit of armor because she’s all bones, she was pulled up to her feet with him. Her other hand came up to punch his face, but Undyne was faster and caught the fist, although he hit himself in the process from the strength behind Papyrus’ punch. 

Being face to face now with the skeleton Alpha, Undyne finally noticed. That Papyrus wasn’t seeing him as a friendly. With the lightless eye sockets and the completely enraged skull features scrunched up, Undyne knew that she saw him as a threat. He didn’t want to accept the conclusion he quickly came up with, but it’s hard not to acknowledge the fact. The fact that Papyrus has lost all mental consciousness and became feral.

It was an exhausting fight for dominance. Papyrus as a skeleton needed more magic to keep her bones together, she’s naturally more adept and more capable with her magic than any other monster. But Undyne had trained under the Hammer of Justice and the King of all Monsters, so he fought well against the younger Alpha. His spears pierced through the summoned bone attacks, but those bones were not dematerializing nor were their courses towards Undyne altered in anyway. Undyne had to use green magic to form up a shield and they proved to be more effective in stopping the onslaught of bones at him. They were at a stalemate as Papyrus’ bones had more form and magic while Undyne’s spears were more of fluid magic that were solidified. Undyne had solid green shields which stood well against Papyrus’ blunt bones. 

A high pitched whine was heard right next to Undyne and his breath hitched when he turned his head to look at what was making such a noise. His eyelid widened while the slit of his iris constricted in surprise. Undyne haphazardly moved his already formed shield where the Gaster Blaster floated out of a portal with its jaws wide open and a beam waiting to be released. He couldn’t even process such an attack or calculate the power the beam could have. Papyrus has never introduced the Gaster Blaster in any of the training practices or in an encounter before, therefore Undyne didn’t know how to counter it properly.

The next thing he knew, his hearing was swarmed with a boisterous blast and the frightening sound of his own shield shattering when the beam was released from the Gaster Blaster’s maw. Undyne yelled out in pain as it seared through his armor and nicked the side of his chest. It wasn’t even a nick because the beam had pierced right through him and took a chunk of his body. The laser beam had thrown the monster of his feet and made him sail out of the office’s door. He hit the opposite wall, but the force of his body and the attack was enough for Undyne to break the concrete wall and make a hole, falling into the office that was beyond that wall. 

Papyrus had the intention to kill.

Undyne’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Who knew that Papyrus had a wild card like that? Certainly not him.

Shaky hands clutched the side where the beam had hit him. Dust was already falling around him and floating in the air. Undyne struggled to come into terms with such a terrifying attack which was attached to an equally terrifying skull. Another roar came from outside, obviously from Papyrus releasing more of her anguish or whatnot. It was enough to shake Undyne out of his stupor and have him push himself off the ground, agonizingly painful actually. He used the wall he just crashed through to lean on with one arm while the other held onto his literal gaping wound to keep the dust in him.

Luckily the office across Papyrus’ was empty of people and the lights were off. The only light coming into the office was the sunlight from the windows and the lights of the hallway outside that poured into the hole. Undyne noticed the shadow of a figure walking closer to the hole and he knew that it was Papyrus. Taking advantage for a sneak attack, Undyne formed a spear with his free hand and went to stab Papyrus. Undyne heard the spear break through her armor and a certain cracking sound made him wince just a tiny bit.

Breaking bones is a whole different kind of pain no matter what species you were. It didn’t hinder the Alpha skeleton’s rampage though because she simply punched Undyne’s chest to knock him off balance and held onto his ponytailed hair to throw him over her shoulder. Undyne was pulled out of the office, through the hole his body broke into, over Papyrus’ shoulder and onto the floor of the hallway. He grunted on impact, Undyne slapped his hand on the ground and the spot where Papyrus stood glowed. A spear shot out from the ground, but she jumped up in the air. 

Undyne raised his arm up and more spears formed to meet Papyrus in the air. He manipulated his magic so that it would hit Papyrus and snag on her clothes and pin her to the wall. “Undyne!” He heard RG02 shout his name. This didn’t just catch his attention, Papyrus focused on the two people standing at the intersection of corridors. It took seconds for Papyrus to form more bone projectiles even when she was pinned to the wall and it was almost the same time Undyne had to barricade the hall with his green magic. It left him and Papyrus on one side while the two Royal Guards were unharmed at the other side. 

“RG01, RG02! I need you to prepare a cube!” He barked an order with a loud voice he was sure the two females could hear.

“Papyrus is feral?!” RG01 gasped and tried to peer in as to what was going on at the other side. 

“What’s happening?” RG02, however, was confused. 

“The cube, you two!” Undyne growled and the two guards sprinted to do his order.

“Undyne?!” Dogamy and Dogaressa ran towards the fallen Captain. Papyrus used what’s left of her summoned bones to aim at the couple. Dogaressa threw her whole body to the ground to avoid the projectiles while Dogamy brought out his axe to slice through the constructed bones. 

“Hey! What’s the big idea?!” Dogaressa shrieked once she pushed herself off the ground. She marched up to where Papyrus was pinned to, wanting to give her a piece of her doggy mind. Undyne reacted faster by holding on Dogaressa’s ankle before she could walk past him. Just as she looked down at her superior, Undyne tugged more on her leg and made the dog monster stagger backwards. “Wha— eep?!” She had stopped her question and gulped at the bone structures that erupted from the ground. Nearly impaling her head if she hadn’t stepped back. 

“Dogaressa!” Dogamy pulled his wife backwards and giving a wide berth from the skeleton. 

“Captain Undyne!” Dogaressa was more worried at the superior who was sprawled over the floor with a portion of his side missing.

“Be careful, you two... she has gone feral.” Undyne warned as he was helped up to his feet by Dogaressa.

“Where’s Sans? We just saw her a moment ago,” Dogamy asked, helping Dogaressa to bring Undyne out of close distance from the skeleton. “She can help with calming down Pa—“

“I don’t know,” Undyne shook his head, warily watching Papyrus struggle with the spears that caught her clothes and even between her bones. “I saw her in Papyrus’s office, but when I got there, she was gone.”

“I’ll try calling her, she might not have gone far.” Dogaressa suggested, moving to pull out her phone from her uniform pocket.

“We can’t rely on her right now. Dogaressa, you have to use your mother’s scent.” Undyne said as he leaned more of his weight on Dogamy.

“My mother scent? You do know that might not be effective for Papyrus, right? I’m an Alpha.” She scowled at him and regarded his order as if it was the last thing that could pop into her mind.

“Just try it, give me some time to call Toriel.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dogaressa huffed and went towards her fellow She-Alpha.

“Dogamy, you have to help her.” Undyne commanded, using his free hand to take out his phone. Opening it to quickly tap into his list of contacts. 

“What about you, Captain?”

“Just put me down, out of range of the attacks. I’ll be fine.”

Dogamy nodded as confirmation and dragged Undyne further down the hall, closer to the reception area. After making sure he was situated on the floor, Dogamy left him to aid his wife in pacifying the feral Alpha. Undyne scrolled up at the list to find Toriel’s number. 

“You did well on keeping her at bay.” Toriel hummed as he pulled his hands away from Undyne, having healed up Undyne’s chest. Undyne kept his eye on Papyrus who now stood inside the cube. 

There was a portion of the embassy specifically designed to house monsters that have become feral. Any monster with any designation can become feral, all with different circumstances. Cases like these are the reason why the Royal Guard has not disbanded after the shatter of the barrier. Feral monsters are a danger not only to other people and the environment, but also to themselves. It’s only a matter of calming the feral monster. If the feral monster have no family to help bring them back to their consciousness, then the Royal Guard can go around the clock through their shifts and hopefully calm them down. 

Sans oversaw the whole project. Cubicles were made to adapt to a monster’s designation, each depending on what the monster may need. Monsters that become feral due to anger would need materials that could satiate his fury, thus a cathartic cube is introduced to the monster. A room full of punching bags or a room full of breakable stuff is preferable until the monster releases all of its anger into it and thus bring down their feral state. Monsters that become feral due to fear would need materials that could hopefully keep them safe. A room filled with nesting material is best for them. Monsters that become feral due to environmental pressure would need distractions. A room full of music instruments or a room with a gaming machines would be enough. 

Sans unwittingly called each room as ‘the Cube’.

How ironic was it that her own sister is now inside one of them. 

Inside the Cube that inspired comfort.

“I just want to know how you ended up with a hole that pierced through your body?” Toriel stepped right in front of Undyne, covering his view of the Cube that contained Papyrus. “Can Papyrus suddenly form bones the size of cats?”

“Apparently, she can summon some animal skull that shoot laser beams out of its mouth.” Undyne sighed as be rubbed where he recently been healed. 

“Pardon?” Toriel tilted his head to the side. “A skull?”

“Yeah...”

“Is Sans—“

Toriel wasn’t able to finish his question which Undyne was very glad that he didn’t since he didn’t know the possible answer to it as well. The reason why Toriel was cut off was because the door that led to the Cubicle wing was slammed open by a familiar human with an equally familiar monster behind them. On second thought, Undyne is not glad to have been in this situation. 

“What happened to her?” Asgore stomped her way up to them, Frisk now left behind to curiously peer inside the glass chambers of the Cubes. “Why have you put her in this Cube? Do you know what will happen if Sans hears a word of this?!” She kept going on and only stopped when she stood next to Undyne and Toriel.

“... Sans is gone...” The Captain informed the two monarchs softly.

“What?” Asgore asked breathily, clearly not anticipating the answer to it. Toriel gasped right beside her, his eyebrows raising in shock. Frisk froze in their tracks and they snapped their head to look at Undyne as if he just said he wanted to fly to the sun and come back with a tan. 

“Sans... she’s gone.” He repeated, just as softly as before. 

Papyrus had snarled and tried to lunge forUndyne, but the glass stood strong and stopped her from doing so. Her clawed phalanges scraped across the surface and once she noticed it wasn’t putting any sort of scratch, she decided to smack her fists on the glass as well as kick her boots on it.

“Where is she?” Asgore asked once more, a question that they all were puzzled with. 

“I... I don’t know. Papyrus was holding onto her poncho and was wailing in despair when I found her. I would have asked her what happened, but she...” Undyne vaguely waved a hand towards the Cube. The words ‘became feral’ just left up to their understanding. 

“... She can’t become feral...” Asgore shook her head in disbelief. But when she turned her shoulder just a bit to look behind her, she couldn’t help but accept it because the proof was right in front of her. “out of all the alphas, she is the most level-headed...”

“That’s because she already has an omega.” Toriel sighed as he gazed into the Cube as well, to the skeleton who was pretty much snarling and growling at them. “She has Sans... but if you take out Sans from the equation. I still think this would be the result...” He pitied the Alpha, he felt sad for what she had become. 

“Sans was in her office. I just... I don’t know where she is now.” Undyne shrugged his shoulders. 

“Is she..?” Asgore couldn’t find the energy to finish with lingering word ‘dead’. 

“No,” Asgore breathe out a sigh when Undyne shook his head. “dust is hard to clean on clothes. Papyrus and the poncho she had in hand are both dust free.”

“Poncho? Sans’s poncho?” Asgore clarified.

“Yes. I think Papyrus dropped it when she was focused on fighting against me.”

“Sans wouldn’t just leave her poncho anywhere. Even in the hands of her sister.” Asgore crossed her arms over her chest and cupped her chin with her free hand. 

“We just have to assume that Sans is still alive... Somewhere...” Toriel started with a confident voice, but it faded into a whisper at the end. 

Flowey couldn’t believe it.

The smiley trashbag is gone?

Her disappearing act finally became permanent?

Frisk had just finished relaying the event earlier to her. It was obvious they were still in shock, but that doesn’t matter. Flowey has so many questions buzzing in her mind. But one stood out the most.

“Hey... what do you think would happen... if you reset now?” A nasty smile spread across Flowey’s face as she wiggled in excitement.

“Flowey... no...” It was a raspy and obviously unused voice that spoke.

“Aren’t you curious, Frisk? Curious as to what can happen if you did.”

“I promised Sans I wouldn’t!” Frisk rapidly shook their head side to side. “Not anymore. No more resets.”

“Who cares?!” Flowey waved her leaves that acted as her own hands. “She’s gone, Frisk. The promise is basically null and void.”

“I won’t!”

“... how long do you intend to keep that promise? How long until you succumb to your growing curiosity?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, in my previous works, I’ve made it a habit to make a bonus scene every after a serious scene in the story. So, here’s what happened to Papyrus after you left and imply as to what can happen to monster society after you left. In this story, I made my readers take place of Sans. And remember Sans is a boss monster. In all undertale fanfiction, boss monsters are a huge deal. I’ve put a little umph to the value of a boss monster for a reason I won’t be able to exactly explain it right now. 
> 
> ( Fyi I read all my readers’ comments, I’m just too shy (lazy) (take your pick) to comment back )
> 
> ReineVix mentioned about me not making the reader helplessly submissive. The reason why the reader, even though they’re omega, has the metaphorical guts to face off Alphas (Red and Razz) is because of your status in monster society and your upbringing before the shatter of the barrier. Tbh, you won’t be able to even understand how you’re so level-headed even with all these skeleton testosterone or something, not until later on in the story. 
> 
> And also, I’ve put you into a lot of shit, the only possible way you can cope up with this is either you just let all the bullshit come at you or you break down into tears or you fight against it, right? The omega in you wants you alive, it doesn’t care about anxiety right now. Anxiety isn’t a top priority when it comes to animal instincts.


	7. Chapter 6 : confusions and aspirations in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :  
> Looking back to your home universe, Papyrus has lost her anchor and has gone feral. No one but your Papyrus knew what happened to you. Papyrus in a feral state could not be able to retell the events that occurred in her office. What else could happen without you there?
> 
> Now :  
> You're with Red in his territory and something has been bothering you. Well, something other than Red and his weird mannerisms. When you found out what is was, you decided to play with it a little bit

The flora of this place was well put together. Whoever was or were in charge of the layout of the landscape environment, they did a good job. It was obvious that the greenery you could see were installed rather than grew naturally. You figured that the structure or wherever you came to was built and the plant life was later on introduced rather than a structure being built over a land with a forest. Although you didn’t know why you were put here, you appreciated the fact that there were wild flowers blooming and even insects that flittered about the place.

It mimicked a natural essence in wild life.

Barely though.

You’d want to hear birds chirping, but the only thing you can hear is this constant buzzing sound. In the first few minutes of you mindlessly following Red, you didn’t pay any attention to your farther surroundings. However, Red started to pause at times to drag his claws on the soil at the base of a tree and during those times, your sense of hearing couldn’t ignore those buzzing sounds.

_“do you hear something?”_ You finally asked as you raised your eyelights upwards. Glancing all around you to figure out whatever was bothering you.

Red stopped to regard what you worried about. His eyelights also roaming around the area. He raised a brow ridge up at you when he didn’t notice anything odd. _“i hear nothing, doll.”_ He said then continued on.

Buzzing.

You’re sure you can hear buzzing.

There was this annoying buzzing sound and you knew that you weren’t crazy enough to hallucinate about it. You just can’t find where it’s coming from. It’s way different from the buzzing of a fly. Red stopped walking with you right behind him. You were too busy looking up at the high ceiling and walking blindly ahead, so it was inevitable for you to bump into Red and fall from impact. _“oof.”_ You said once you dropped to your back.

_“you okay, baby? falling for me already?”_ Red snickered at your fallen state.

_“fine! just fine,”_ You snapped and pushed yourself to sit up. The fluffy jacket had pretty much softened your fall, but that meant the clothing was pressed onto the ground and dirt clung to the cloth. _“you have to do better than just making me collide into you for me to catch any actual romantic feelings.”_ You said as you dusted off the dirt from the parka.

Well, Red will have to do better in general because it’s hard for you to fall in love with yourself, much less a version of another you.

He shook his skull as he then took a few steps closer to the base of the tree they stopped next to. He crouched down and flung your shirt which he still had in hand over his shoulder as he questioned, _“is that a challenge?”_ Red turned just a bit so that you could see his permasmile stretch at one side into a playful smirk.

_“no, it isn’t.”_ You quickly rejected and tugged on the back of Red’s sweater to help pull you back up to your feet. Normally, when a person is crouched down and someone just abruptly holds onto their back and tugged hard enough, the person would fall over. A few could anticipate or rather they are simply well balanced as they’ve probably exercised and practiced it so that they remain on their toes. But Red was a whole different story. The only thing that moved was Red’s clothing as it was scrunched up under your hand. Even when you used Red’s big built body to haul all of your weight up, he didn’t budge a millimeter.

He is, in a sense, a fortress. Not just some brick house.

_“what a shame. i like a bit of a challenge.”_ Red turned his skull back forward to stared down at the ground. Unfortunately for him, he completely missed the way your face contorted.

_“up your **coccyx**.”_

Red laughed as you downright snarled at the last word. You were too cute for him. To your fury and to his surprise, without much thought, you shot out your leg and kicked him just where you were talking about. It wasn’t that strong of a kick although to you it seemed like it must have hurt him, but in all actuality he felt like you gave him a simple shove to his sacrum. He still laughed at you while you silently fumed that you could barely do anything without the literal intent to harm him.

Very much like a fucking impregnable fortress. Its looming walls of bricks and masonry that are thicker than that you are taller and taller than three stories.

It took him a couple more minutes for his laughter to die down and when it did, he went to caress the soil. You stared at him doing so, this hunk of mass was just there to feel the ground. There was a ridiculous amount of annoyance one can experience. But it seriously is ridiculous to see that even when crouched for him to sit on his own tarsals, Red was still taller than you. You suddenly want him on his patellas— no, wait... that wouldn’t actually help at all. You’re sure that if he went on his patellas, he’d still be taller. You want him sprawled on the ground, absolutely lower than your line of your sight.

You were kind of busy imagining yourself standing over the Alpha with triumph like you’ve taken down a beast or whatnot when you finally saw what had been making these strange sounds earlier that apparently only you could hear. It just rounded the tree the two of you were situated close to and it just hovered at your eye socket level. _“is that a camera drone?”_ You wondered out loud as you left Red’s side to stand right in front of the lens. You’re a hundred percent positive though that your guess was correct because Alphys had one of these to play around with. Well, technically he used it to spy on his boyfriend, but that’s besides the point.

_“huh?”_ Red lifted his skull up at what caught your attention so much and he scowled when he saw the machine. _“oh that?”_ He simply hated those things when those humans decide to swoop in and spy on them. Red turned back to what he was doing, ignoring the presence of the drone yet still answering the question you already knew the answer to. _“yeah. don’t bother shooting it down, they’ll just send a bunch more after you just to spite you.”_

Both of your brow ridge raised at Red’s dismissive tone. You crossed your arms together, well as much as you could with the thick fabric of his parka still on you, so you just awkwardly hugged yourself as you deduced. _“you speak out of experience.”_

_“they don’t understand any sense of privacy, they think that if you don’t want them to see anything then you are hiding some sort of secret.”_ Red disregarded what you said, but it was too obvious that he did.

_“again, from experience?”_ You reiterated.

_“myeah. they sent a big group of ‘em after me and razz when we accidentally destroyed one. we made a game out of it one time, find out who can destroy the most. when we split ways, they sent a whole battalion to each of us and they were like flies over a corpse. fucking annoying.”_

_“so we’re being watched?”_

Red grunted as to answer you.

_“by who? the neutral sans?”_

_“course not.”_

_“who’s watching us?”_

_“humans are.”_

_“excuse me, what?”_ You pivoted in place to stare at your alternate with wide eye sockets.

_“what? you actually thought monsters locked fellow monsters in this crude habitat?”_ Red waved a dirty hand vaguely to your environment. _“no matter what universe we get spit out of, humans will always treat us monsters as if we’re animals.”_

Your eyelights narrowed to the sharpened phalanges of Red’s that were particularly dirty because he had been clawing the ground out from the base of the tree’s trunk. _“are you digging?”_

_“yup.”_ He confirmed then went back to doing that.

_“... hmmm...”_ You hummed, taking your time to glance at the camera drone before deciding to crouch down next to Red. He didn’t react to you doing that, but when you reached your hands out to help him in digging, he bristled at you and outright growled at you. You flinched away from him, your eye sockets impossibly wide from the aggression. Your phalanges curled into your palms and you hunched more into your crouched form, tilting your head down to show you were submitting to him. The two of you were like that for quite some time as Red observed you, waiting for you to make another move. Sucks to be him, you had the patience to keep this position until he reeled in his Alpha posturing.

He grumbled incoherent words as he discerned that you were not going to persist in helping him after that display. You stayed still in your crouched position, your hands now held onto your patellas as you tapped your phalanges against them. You couldn’t even start to comprehend why Red doesn’t want you to help. Is it because you might get his jacket dirty? You can find a way to clean it later on. Is it because you might just mess shit up? Dainty as your bones were, your phalanges had dug themselves into things much dirtier than the earth.

So what’s the big deal???

_“what are you digging for?”_ You asked, your curiosity getting the better of you.

_“den.”_ Was his simple reply and you gawked at him.

‘... den? is he high?’ You narrowed your bone bridges together in confusion. _“don’t you have a den already? i can tell you’re well settled here.”_ He was the same as Razz, he was particularly territorial that each of the trees in his land was marked with his magic and his scent. He was more than settled in this place.

_“my den is not safe for you. i’m making a new one for us.”_

_“for us?”_

_“yeah, you’re staying with me from now on.”_ He said it so nonchalantly.

_“i am?”_ A beat after that before you thought back to how you practically gave him the okay to take you with him. _“oh yeah, i did kinda say that.”_

‘but... i’m just wondering... how can you deem your own den unsafe to warrant in making—‘ You were thrown out of your thoughts when you got hit by flying dirt. You quickly covered your eye sockets to avoid any unidentified flying objects from entering through them. Then you stood up to put some distance between you and Red because you were in direct range of Red’s enthusiastic digging that it made him rain rocks and soil. You were starting to get bored with doing nothing while Red is apparently busy with creating a den by digging. It’s still odd for you that Red is digging a new den. There’s no such thing as an unsafe den because Alphas wouldn’t even make one in that spot in the first place if they thought they would be unsafe.

Your lack of further movement had driven the drone behind the both of you to hover closer you. Your eyelights drifted to look at it, wondering if the drone could do any tricks other than just plainly watching you. Not until a large chunk of dirt was thrown onto the side of its body and it comically twirled in the air like a fidget spinner as it crashed on the floor.

A choked laugh was startled out of you. Poor thing was immediately crippled as its rotors were the first thing that hit when it fell. With two out of four wings out of commission, the motor machine struggled as they weren’t doing synchronous lift off. You pitied it as it sounded a loud alert that echoed inside your skull. Like an aggravated baby that couldn’t stand on their own and wants to be picked up. That or its like saying, ‘houston we got a problem’.

_“don’t worry, houston’s got you.”_ You chuckled. Before Red got into the mood to impale it with a rain of a thousand bones, you picked it up and eyed the camera lens. You couldn’t see any cracks on it, but you can see it adjusting itself now that you have your skull almost pressed up against the drone’s body.

Red glanced to you when he noticed that the stupid flying machine stopped its own wailing sirens. He thought you took the chance to break it completely, but he deadpanned at you hiking it up to your clavicle with the camera pointed at him. _“what the fuck are you doing?”_

_“i am taking footage of a wild beast, like a wild life cameraman.”_ You grinned at him and you lowered yourself to the ground until you were laying down on it with the camera still at him. _“now lookie here ladies and gentlemonsters. i have stumbled across a gigantor skeleton who i found out that was digging a den to try and woo a potential mate.”_

_“i ain’t trying to woo you.”_ He rolled his eyelights to you.

_“then what reason are you digging a new den for?”_ You asked him with a very high quirk of your bone ridge.

_“because my old den isn’t safe for you!”_

_“excuses. you’re obviously trying to impress me.”_

_“i’m not!”_ Red growled and pulled back his lips to show more of his fanged teeth which didn’t really get much of a counter response from you. You seemed only interested in crawling closer to him andshoving the camera closer to his mouth, well that’s what it looks like to you since you were still on the ground. _“oi, drop that stupid contraption.”_

You huffed and rolled yourself on the ground, lifting the camera drone up in the air and neglecting the dirt that pressed itself on the parka you wore. It didn’t look like Red had a problem with you dirtying the parka or you were totally misreading the scowl on his skull features which you thought meant that he was displeased with you holding up the camera.

_“at some point i wanted to try being a vlogger.”_ You uttered with a small hum to your voice. Adjusting the huge drone in your hands that was almost the size of your own skull. The camera now pointed at you and you did a cute peace sign to it once you could balance the drone in one hand. _“hello my peeps, so here we are at the most luxurious manmade forest and right behind me is an apex **redator** —“_

_“oh asgore no.”_

You couldn’t help but giggle at Red’s so done with you tone.

“I lost control of the bird.” The human grumbled in frustration when he was pushing all the control buttons that were used for the drone’s navigation yet the display had its camera to the ceiling. It was a common occurrence when it comes to these skeletons. They have a habit of striking it down with bones that were’t supposed to fly as straight as it could like a bullet shot in a vacuum space. It was common, but no one said it wasn’t frustrating.

Drones weren’t pricey, they could replace them instantly. They could afford something as simple as a drone, but it’s just a lot of paperwork. So much paperwork needed to maintain the peace in the facilities and the organization. If the machines were to lose its capability to function properly, they would need to do a report that would relay all it was able to do before it was found useless. However, if the researchers found out they lost the control of their machines while it interacted with the suspicious entities then everybody wants to know. Thus the needed detailed reports so that they were official and the event would not be misleading and the story would not be warped through oral communications. The higher-ups are engrossed in these reports because they get to know the entities in which they have contained in certain facilities. Mistakes are lessons, mistakes are practically taboo in this type of work because they can cost lives. But in this work surveillance of skeletons, mistakes were more welcomed than usual. 

Mistakes like not taking into account anything else that could be flying. To be perfectly honest, the man thought that earth was meant to stay on the ground and not flying through the air. Bones, however, were a totally different topic because that defies reality in itself. How was he supposed to be cautious of dirt sailing across the air like a projectile.

“It’s okay,” the woman researcher, the man’s superior, had waved her hand. Her eyes momentarily glancing to him since there wasn’t anything of interest on the screen while the drone is aiming its camera at the ceiling. . “we’ve confirmed that 085-2H finally met the others, but it’s quite fascinating how it is now in the presence of 085-2B and conversing with it.”

“It’s quite early for it to meet 085-2B.” The man scratched his head as he stared in space to remember the mental map he had where the other skeletons should be located in that habitat. “It should have settled in with 085-2C and 085-2F in the island since that’s the first place it would go. Even if it crossed the bridge, it would have met with 085-2A or 085-2G.”

“Who cares,” a shrug of the woman’s shoulders was the only reply to his thought out theory. “it’s quite a sight to see such a midget creature such as 085-2H amicably speak with 085-2B. 2B has shown outward aggression towards 085-2 entities as well as Class E personnel, but to witness 085-2B turn its back on 2H... marvelous.” The female senior researcher pressed the finger tips of her hand to her lips and wave her hand in a chef’s kiss motion at the end of what she said. “In almost all records, one does not simply turn their back on something or rather someone unless they deliberated that they are harmless and possibly useful.”

“Should we send in another bird?” The junior researcher already had his hands hovering the keyboard, just about to type a command to release another drone when the woman held onto one of his wrists that was closer to her.

“No no, wait.” She pointed to the screen again, to the video feed of the fallen drone. They stared in awe to see you amusedly holding it in your hands.

“085-2H picked it up.” The man gasped as he announced the obvious. Both researcher felt the same astonishment to your curiosity for equipment. The other entities either wouldn’t have given the machine the time of day to even look at it or they would have the urge they always acted upon to erase its existence from reality. He wondered how he would report about this. 085-2H entity was worried that the bird could no longer do what is was tasked to do which was to watch over them so it decided to do its job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader : imma be a vlogger  
> Red : pfft what’s your content?  
> Reader : you  
> Red : ... fuck off


	8. Chapter 7 : bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously :  
> Red was making a den for you which confused you because he already has a den. A drone swooped in to watch over you two, but it got in the way of the dirt that was flying in the air because Red was digging out a den. It was then incapacitated and you had fun playing with its helplessness. 
> 
> Now :  
> You went to get materials without Red knowing and apparently dared him or something. You don’t think he’ll take you seriously though. Even though you don’t like him doing things for you, you still made him do things cuz he’s basically doing it for you.

Red has now made a huge hole under the base roots of the massive tree. He’s currently scraping the floor of the den so that he would have more head room to crawl in and out the hole without nicking his skull. You stood to the side, blankly staring at the den as the huge skeleton worked his way. Under no circumstance would you sleep on dirt, laying down or sitting on the ground is different from falling asleep without cushion. Your body is already made of bones and then you still have no padding? Sticks and leaves aren’t exactly bedding material, but you have to make do with them. 

Just as you came to a decision, you felt a chill run down your spine when you heard a specific howl echoing the area. If you didn’t know any better, that sounded like a wolf. “are those wolves???” You had to make sure and your resident expert at the hand was currently in the den. 

“yup.” Was his simple answer. 

“in this facility???”

“lots of game here. prey and some predators. ‘m pretty sure that they want to stimulate the worst of us.” He said as he thought of his alternate that specifically brought a physical weapon with him as he dragged into this universe. 

“the worst?” You narrowed your brow bones in confusion. Now that’s speciest, thinking that since you’re all monsters, then there’s a bad side to you. 

“it’s probably the animalistic side of us.” Red shrugged after a while. The lilt to his voice gave away that there was something he wasn’t telling you. 

And you weren’t having any of that with an alternate of you. “...i sense an ‘or’ there...”

“there’s a sans that’s more brutal. had it much worse than anyone here.” You thought he was going to add more, but that was the end of the discussion. So the humans had introduced animals as a source of food and apparently entertainment. Huh, nice to know that you need to be careful before you wandered off from Red’s sight. 

You lowered the camera drone that kept your hands busy and your eyelights gazed up at the trees. A mix of thick branches and sturdy sticks could be used to frame your bed. You have to settle some rocks on the outside of the frame so that the branches and sticks won’t roll out from under you when you move around in your sleep. Bunched up leaves and torn apart bushes can be used for bedding material.

With that in mind, you initiated your personal project. You shrugged off Red’s parka, already wearing your shirt. If you knew one thing about alpha monsters, it’s that they treasure only one object as a child and they shall cherish it forever. In your mind, you believed that the parka was the beloved object Red got attached too and you wish not to tarnish it much. 

A huge stone set aside on the root base of the tree was where you folded up the apparel and left it there. You took out your phone from the pocket of your shorts as you remembered that you were one less glove. There weren’t a lot of items in the dimensional inventory of your phone. Selecting the Glove with Chip, it then conjured itself in front of you and proceeded to hover until you could get a hold of it. You were careful in retrieving it. Shaking the glove a little to make the micro chip fall off of it, catching it with your other hand. 

You needed to give this to someone, the oldest one. It’s either the oldest monster in the place or the Sans that came here first. With that thought in the back of your mind, you filled the inventory slot again with the chip and closed your phone once more. Your eyelights now focused on your surroundings. You paced around the trees to find branches that already have a decent amount of leaves on it instead of taking out all of the branches no matter what size and how much leaves it has. Unlike humans who have a passion to keep on taking, monsters have compassion for any living thing and nature is one of them. You only wish to get only what you need. 

You summoned a bone in the air then manipulated it to pierce through a branch found on a tree a few meters away from the den. The bone dematerialized as you cut off your magic once the branch was free falling. A bright blue glow enveloped the whole branch as you caught it before touchdown. You needed a few more of these so you continued on while keeping your blue magic on the branch, sooner piling up as you skewered portions off of the trees. 

You were about to retrieve your fifth branch when all of a sudden a shout for “omega!!” echoed the forest. Flinching at the loud and abrupt call, you lost your grip on the branches and you pivoted in place to see Red barreling through the trees like a bull on a rampage. You were an omega and it was Red who shouted, he didn’t know you were on a personal project and you guessed he was worried for you. 

“red!” Your voice had done the trick of stopping him in his tracks and he snapped his skull in your direction before he practically stumbled his way to you. A passing thought of him tripping on the roots or the bushes made you wince as he would most definitely crush you if he falls on you. 

“what are you doing out here? it’s not safe.” To your bewilderment, Red pressed the palms of his hands to cup your cheekbones and he thoroughly scanned your whole body in case anything happened to you in the few minutes he lost sight of you. His favorite word to describe his territory is probably unsafe. How are you unsafe from other yous? Unless they’re like Razz who summons bones and asks questions later. And you have magic so if any wild predator came around, you can defend yourself. Anyway, you were still in shouting distance so you knew you were fine. 

“i was just getting materials for—“ You started to explain. 

“nest?” Red cut you off, his eyelights now staring at the branches that you lost hold of your magic on. 

“uh...” you blinked stupidly as you thought it over. Well you were just going to use them for a bed. “kinda? yeah?”

“you took off my jacket.” He stated with a scowl.

“didn’t wanna dirty it more than i already have, it’s not mine—“ You shrugged, but he went to cut you off again. 

“it’s yours.”

“no? it’s yours?”

“it’s yours and you’re mine.”

“heh, sure.” You gave him an uneasy smile and waved your hand.

“let me get those.” He started to reach for the pile of laid out branches, but you shook your head and denied his help by quickly wrapping all of them with your magic and levitated them closer to you. 

“nah, i’m goods. are you done with the den?”

“... no...” He said truthfully and somehow looked down on the ground in slight shame.

“you stopped what you were doing to look for me?” You had to tilt your head back a little bit more to look Red in his eye sockets. At least he already had his sights downwards and it’s only a matter of you standing right under him for him to look wt you. 

“.. yes...”

That’s honestly nice of him. Didn’t think he’d get attached to you so quickly. “you don’t have to worry for me, red.” You said with a more genuine smile on your face. 

“you’re my omega, i have to worry for and about you.” He stated as a matter of fact.

“your omega?” You raised an eyebrow ridge at him as you echoed what he said.

“yes.” With that, Red said with confidence. 

“lol nope.” You chuckled as well as popped the ‘p’ to the word. Silently walking past his form to bring back the branches to the den. “not your omega.”

“i will make you mine.”

“i’d like to see you try.”

“bold words for an omega.”

“bold moves from an alpha.”

That was the turning point to Red’s weird behavior. The whole ‘i’m gonna make you mine’ thing, he took it way too seriously. 

Red escorted you back to the den when you were finished picking out branches, but you knew you still needed vines. The vines in this area were too frail and too short for you to use so you wanted to venture deeper to find what you can make use of. You left the branches sitting outside of the den and turned to walk away again, but a large hand settled itself on top of your head, preventing you from taking a step any further. “where are you going, omega?” He asked with a curling tone of a growl hidden away in his own ribcage.

“i gotta get vines.” You explained petulantly with a cross of your arms. Not daring to move much as you’re sure your vertebra wouldn’t hold together with opposing forces like your body tugging away from Red’s iron grip. Weird way of dusting, to be perfectly honest. Trying to do what you want, but since a hand was literally stopping you in your tracks, your vertebrae had snapped itself in half. 

“i’ll get ‘em for you.” He said and you squeaked as he displayed his strength by lifting you up with one hand by the head. Then he threw you in the den.

** rood?????!!! **

** oh my asgore, you’re omega and fragile?! can he not?!! **

“handle with care, you damned coccyx!” You growled, patting off the dirt that caught on you as you had just smacked into the curving wall. You were lucky that objects didn’t have any ill intent nor did Red have any ill intent when he chucked you inside. 

“it’s unsafe, just stay here. i’m gonna get what you need.” With that said, he left you there and went on ahead to find you some vines. You stared at where he stood for a while. Although that was kind of him to get you what you wanted, he didn’t need to tell you stay in place like a dog?

If he was so worried of your ‘safety’, he could have just joined you as you searched for what you wanted. It was you who wanted to make a bed. You could make it yourself and you need no help. If you did, you would seriously get the aid of someone else. 

But Red had infuriatingly decided to do your work. If he was going to impose his Alpha presentation on you, he should have just used his skill to hunt something? You haven’t eaten your lunch back at your home universe and you’re feeling quite peckish right now. On the other hand, your more rebellious side wanted to shove a middle finger up him and go out to find something to eat but your omega instincts did not want to anger an Alpha. 

To listen to an Alpha’s instincts.

To listen to your Omega instincts.

** oh to hear without no ears~~~ **

You found yourself furiously breaking apart branches and ripping the leaves from them. Imagining breaking off his bones and tearing apart his phalanges. Fuck overly giant Alphas, what higher and superior being up in the stars thought it was a good idea to dump you in such a dangerous situation? You have a few choice words for them and their stupid decisions, yes you fucking do. You’re currently making a mental list - nay.. an essay!

Out of all the Sanses in the multiverse, it had to be you?! Of all the omegas?! It had to be you?!  


Did they not follow the rule of messing with people their own size?! Your scale to them was more than one-half or something?! If Red was at least the same size as you, you would have given him a piece of your omega mind! Not even back in your home universe did you let any Alpha attempt to own you.

You’re pretty sure that there are omegas of their size! They probably put you here because you wouldn’t be able to do anything… Is that it?! You’re gonna hypothetically shit on them all! Fuck you, superior being!

You were busy twisting off a particularly resilient branch as it was a little more damp by the base and refused to snap off as easy as the others. You were dwelling too much into your thoughts and super focused on your task that you didn’t notice Red peeping through the den’s hole. Red took the branch from you and effortlessly snapped off the one thing you’ve been struggling with. You huffed at him and took the branch back from him. “i didn’t need your help.” You said as you tossed them onto the pile of what you’ve already worked through.

“just want.” he mumbled, handing you the vines he retrieved just for you. Like how you treated the branch, you rudely snatched them from him and threw it to the pile 

“if you want to be useful, why don’tcha get us something to eat?” You grouched as you turned your back to him. “i’m starving.”

“k.”

** satisfy the omega. **

** keep her safe. **

** make her happy. **

** satisfy the omega **

** show you’re suitable. **

** prove your worth. **

** display your strength. **

** satisfy the omega. **

** remember you’re alpha. **

** safe. **

** show.  **

** strength. **

** satisfy. **

** you are alpha. **

Red’s thoughts spiraled out in a massive radius of chaos. 

It started simple off enough. 

Keep the omega safe from Razzberry. It didn’t matter if he knew what was going on between the two of you, he just knew deep inside his soul that he needed to stop the Alpha from instigating his own position on the Omega. Flip your wary emotions about Razz to happiness in regards to Red. Steal the spotlight. Coax you to his side. Bring you to his territory and ensure your safety in it. Prove that you can count on him to secure your being from any outward threats. Make a new den to give to the omega. 

It started out as a small idea that it would be beneficial for her to be in a pack with him. By there, his... goals... the way he saw you.. shifted.

You weren’t anymore just an omega. You were his omega. But you weren’t having any of that which made him discern his mistake. He forgot to woo you. As an Alpha, he had to court you and he was doing this all thing wrong. Of course making a den didn’t exactly make you as his yet. He had to provide for your needs and wants. Of course you making a nest didn’t exactly make him your mate yet. Red now had plans to woo his omega. He had plans to show you who you belong to. Reveal the truth and that it is best to stay by his side forever.

That’s why he was more than eager to manifest his capability to supply the vines for your nest. Babybones steps, little by little indirectly help and bond with the omega which starts with this den and nest. The omega probably pitied on him stumbling on his toes trying to court you and suggested that he could hunt for you. 

He almost smacked his cranium on the topside of the den when he tried to hop out of the hole. Eagerly wanting to prove his worth and his strength to you. It was a chance he was willing to take advantage of. Red was trying too hard to find valuable game that he had wandered far off his own territory. 

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to venture through it further as a buffalo had unknowingly strolled past him. His death was at the last step over a fallen branch. A huge bone impaled through its neck and instantaneously killed it off. The omega would be surprised, the omega would be satisfied. Red didn’t just drag his kill, he specifically held it in his arms so that its pelt won’t be soiled. 

“i brought grub.” Red called out from outside the den, still holding onto the buffalo like a prize. 

“what the fuck is that?” Was your first thought as you had never seen an animal like that before. It was like a hairy cow, to be honest you won’t be surprised if it is.

“buffalo.” He offered to it to you by placing it at the entrance of the den. Which further baffled you at the mere size of the thing compared to you.

“do you know how to skin it?” You asked and he simply nodded. “skin it for me please, i’m still putting together the bed.”

“with pleasure.” Red purred and you gazed at him with wide eye lights as he scooped the huge animal up and brought it further out in the open. Your permasmile edged a tad bit uncomfortable as you were taken aback by the fact Red purred at you.

You shook your skull to keep you on track. “also can you start a fire? by then i should be finished with the bed.”

“will do...”

With one last look over the skeleton, you went back inside the den.

One less prey accounted for.

The skeleton growled lowly as his right hand broke off a chunk of the tree trunk it held to.

And he knew who was responsible for it.

The air lingered with the scent of the trespasser. It didn’t travel much into his territory, just by the outskirts. However, the trespasser still went over the border. His neighbor from the southwest of his land had came to steal what was his. Although technically, the animals were free to roam whichever way they please. But it had stayed in his part of the facility, therefore it was his prey.

Was this sort of a test?

Red never stepped foot over to his side unless he needed to cooperate with the neighbor that lived on the southeast of his land.

Had he done something suspicious for them to warrant to go beyond the border.Had he forgot about it?

Mystery...

“mystery...” He uttered as his phalanges scraped deep behind his eyesocket. 


	9. Side note must read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE. SHALL BE DELETED WHEN THE ACTUAL CHAPTER IS ADDED.
> 
> THERE WILL BE SMUT. TAKE NOTE. AND I SHALL FURTHER EXPLAIN.

YALL. OKAY FIRST AND FOREMOST I AM ALREADY WARNING YOU ALL THAT THERE WILL BE SMUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

AND IT MIGHT NOT BE EASY TO TAKE IN.

DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT

DON’T TELL ME I HAVENT WARNED YOU.

WHEN I SAID ILL GO ALL OUT IN SMUT I WILL. AND WHEN I PUT THIS BOOK AS EXPLICIT RIGHT OFF THE BAT, THERES A REASON FOR THAT

on a side note. I love how y’all portray Red as a good guy ahuhuhu 

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized sentences implies that another language is used.
> 
> [Sans - the reader](https://gotchme.tumblr.com/post/634688981881208832/sketches-of-flipsans-in-breach-for-the-stars)
> 
> Just to remind my readers, this is an alpha/beta/omega dynamics BUT my story is not that stereotypical omega mc being a super submissive idiot to a super dominant alpha (idiot/s). There are a lot of twists here and my own headcanons that I've associated from the dynamics. I wonder if you've already noticed these headcanons? I wasn't exactly subtle with them.
> 
> I guess if y'all have any questions, I'm open in tumblr?


End file.
